


The Sanctuary

by Candy2theCore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy2theCore/pseuds/Candy2theCore
Summary: Omegas are rare, beautiful and treasured, kept in sanctuaries and pampered. Treated with respect, and child bearing.The bathing house was definitely Armin's favorite place in the Royal Omega Sanctuary in Trost. The room was the size of a grand ballroom, its walls of glass with gold linings and decorations. Spread throughout the room were several pools to bathe in, with dark plastic bottoms and smooth rocks spread over the bottom. Armin could skim his toes over the stones, enjoying the feeling of the maid rubbing shampoo into his scalp. The walkways in between were made up of smooth polished glass stones and pebbles. Steam rose up around him, sinking into his pores and detoxifying his skin as he sunk a little deeper into the water.





	1. Armin

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is me trying this out.. let me know what you think? yeah.   
> thanks
> 
> I might add more to this chapter when I get more written. 
> 
> Warning: Updates may be slow.

Armin stretched his back into the cool cloth on his shoulders, head tilting back as he gave a sigh. "Tell me something," he asked, closing his eyes as the maid bathing him gave a laugh as she ran the cloth between his shoulder blades.  
"What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

"This month's heat should come as early as this week. Which means Commander Smith will be joining us later today. The Royals and their Comrades are staying longer this month." She said, her voice soothing as she lifted Armin’s arms to wash them. 

"Mm... That sounds wonderful..." Armin said.

"Would you like me to wash your hair now?"

"Yes please." He tilted his head back as her fingers worked through his blonde locks. 

 

The bathing house was definitely Armin's favourite place in the Royal Omega Sanctuary in Trost. The room was the size of a grand ballroom, its walls of glass with gold linings and decorations. Spread throughout the room were several pools to bathe in, with dark plastic bottoms and smooth rocks spread over the bottom. Armin could skim his toes over the stones, enjoying the feeling of the maid rubbing shampoo into his scalp. The walkways in between were made up of smooth polished glass stones and pebbles. Steam rose up around him, sinking into his pores and detoxifying his skin as he sunk a little deeper into the water. 

Select pools included waterfalls pouring into them to assist with hair washing if an Omega wished to wash their own hair, and a few (for very important omegas) offered massage jets. Trees planted in pots and surrounded by shrubbery housed songbirds, parrots, parakeets, and several other colorful birds. Greenery draped over faux rocks and edges of the pools, vibrant colours and flowers dancing as they created an airy scent. The sounds of rushing water and birdsong, and the feeling of mist on his face relaxed Armin immensely. Mixing the sensory overload of being in the bathing house with having his hair washed, put Armin on a high he never wanted to come down from. 

Gently, the maid tilted his head back, rinsing his hair carefully, and smoothing it with a hand to help remove excess bubbles. Armin roused himself, sensing the end of his bath drawing near. 

“Finished,” She said cheerily. Armin opened his eyes, sitting up, and shaking his hair to free it of excess water. He accepted a towel from the maid, standing and patting most of the moisture from his skin. The maid helped him from the pool carefully, draping a silky robe from his shoulders, and tying it with a silk cord. It draped gracefully over his shoulders and hips, giving the youth an attractive feminine figure, with his hair damp and pulled back into a small knot. The collar of this number was a royal blue, and the robe itself a floral pattern with dragons and gold thread winding and fluttering up from the hem.  
Armin made his way towards the verandas, his pale legs sliding between the two sides of the robe as he walked, long and slender. White lace umbrellas spread out over the veranda level he stood on, reclined chairs and side tables waiting for occupants. A few Omegas slept across the paving stones under their own umbrellas, but besides them, the verandas were empty. It was a bit early to be bathing, most Omegas preferring to bathe in the evening and watch the sunset over dinner. Armin prefered to bask in the sun after his baths, and have an attendant (or Erwin if he was available) rub sun screen into his skin. 

Today, he felt a little warmer than usual, either from the bath, or from the Heat moving up a few weeks, so he opted to remain in the shade. He selected a chaise lounge, and sank back into deep cushions, stretching out a little as he let his skin dry under the filtered sunlight

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The maid asked as she adjusted the lace umbrella to cover his eyes.  
"A book would be lovely, and some iced water with lemon?"  
"Of course. Is there a specific book you'd like?"  
"Surprise me." He smiled. She returned the smile curtsied, and left quickly.

Armin let his eyes slip closed as he relaxed even further, muscles loosening and slackening as he melted into a puddle of warmth and a happy daze. The maid returned with the water and the book, curtsied, smiled, and left to attend to the group of Omega’s across the grounds.  
`He opened the book, and was pleased to find fairy tales by the Brother’s Grimm. He sipped the water, set it to the side, and settled into Cinderella. 

Armin awoke to gentle hands stroking his skin, moving over his shoulders and down to his waist as soft lips pressed to his temple. He wasn’t quite sure when he fell asleep, (Maybe after the lizards turned into footmen?) but he was pleasantly surprised to find his Alpha attending to him even in his sleep.  
“Good evening, sleeping beauty.” Erwin smiled. “Enjoying your book?”  
“Mm. Good guess, but wrong fairy tale.” Armin grinned, snuggling into the warmth his Alpha provided.

“Perhaps you’ll run off at midnight, leaving me to wonder what happened to the only gorgeous creature at the ball?” Erwin mused. Armin laughed.  
“I’ll leave my shoe behind.” Erwin chuckled at that, and a peaceful silence followed. 

“How are you, Armin?” he asked gently. 

“I’m happy.” Armin smiled sadly. “I miss Eren… but i’m happy.”

“Eren? You haven’t seen him since you came here, is that right?”

“Yes.” Armin admitted. “But he’s a Beta, so I probably won’t ever see him again.” 

“A safe assumption.” Erwin assured him. The thought of letting his precious omega leave the sanctuary unattended had him grinding teeth and reining back his scent so he wouldn’t worry the smaller blonde. 

“Erwin?”

“What is it love?”

“If I fall asleep, will you carry me back inside? I know you’re not technically allowed in our rooms-”

“Consider it done darling.” Erwin’s hands stroked over Armin’s hair. 

“Thank you…” Armin breathed, closing his eyes to snuggle down with Erwin.


	2. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am with another update. hope you enjoy. thanks so much for the comments!

"I'll be fine Ma, stop worrying, it's just for the weekend." Eren hugged his mother tightly, his hand on the back of her head as she clutched him tightly. Her scent spiked a little, familiar rosemary enveloping the two as Carla managed to pull herself together.

 

"I know, I'll just... I'll miss you. Be safe, okay?" He pulled away, and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I'll be home soon, okay? I love you." 

“I love you too. Come home in one piece.” 

“I promise.” Eren dropped another kiss on her hair, smoothing it over. “I'll see you Sunday night.”

“Send Mrs. Braus my love.” she smiled. 

“Sure thing Ma,” 

After one last hug and a kiss, Eren shouldered his bag and set out walking. The sun was crawling up the mountain, the barely warm rays tickling the back of Eren’s neck as he walked down the little dirt path that lead to the main road through his village. The ground was damp from the morning dew, and he breathed in deeply to fill his lungs with mountain air. The mountain was waking up in the early morning, and the village was starting the cooking fires and the local girls were gathering water from the well. He tried to keep a rather low profile as he stopped by to fill out up his canteen.

 

"Hi Eren!" One of them called, her cheeks bright red as he dipped his canteen into the water. He gave her a bright closed eye smile, and sealed up his full canteen, shouldering it. A squeal could be heard as he walked away, and a water bucket dropped.

 

"Be careful Eren! Don’t get snatched up by any Alphas!” another called, and Eren grinned, slowing. 

 

“We all know I'm much too good for just any Alpha.” He sent a wink in their direction, coaxing giggles from the majority of them. He left them at that, shaking his head a little, and starting towards the main roads. It was a cool morning, but despite the breeze, Eren had worked up a bit of a sweat as he trekked down towards the town. He felt amazing though, having slept decently the previous night and woken on what his mother called, “the right side of the bed.” 

 

This trip to the small Trost Bakery & Cafe was exactly what he needed. He would be spending the weekend with his good friend Sasha, and working for her parents at the bakery. As soon as the snow had melted on the mountain, Sasha had sent a message immediately, and Eren gratefully accepted the offer to a change of scenery. After having been cooped up almost the whole winter, it was a wonderful feeling to finally be heading down to Trost. 

 

He paused at an overpass, watching the sun light up the copper roofs of the houses nestled into the hill side. Grinning in spite of himself, he picked up his pace, and made it down to the gates in little time. 

 

“Morning Eren!” The Gate Guard smiled down at him as the brunet passed. 

 

“Morning Hannes!” he called back. 

 

“Hey, be careful out there! I hear Reiner’s on duty this weekend!”

 

“Duly noted!” Eren laughed, waving as he continued down the street.

 

The smell of baking bread and fresh pressed grapes wafted into the air as he approached the main market street, settling into the atmosphere and lifting his mood. Merchants and dealers set up shop, calling out to passersby. Military Police guards nodded at him as they passed, and one tipped his hat at him. Eren felt his cheeks burn with blood, his head dipped. A few guards knew he was homosexual, Reiner in particular. 

 

"Good to see you Eren." Said guard flashed him a smile, his heavy chocolate scent bleeding out to curl around Eren. Eren’s mouth quirked up into a nervous grin.

 

"Hi Reiner," Eren said, blushing and ducking into the bakery. He was trying to avoid the guard; for one his scent was a bit too sweet for Eren’s taste, and his size intimidated Eren a little, fully self aware of his own Beta status. Being a Beta wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t the best dynamic. He had to admit though, life was pretty good right then. He was looking forward to that little bit of extra change this job would bring him.

 

"Eren! Man, go wash up! You smell like desperate MP guard!” Sasha said as he walked in, She fanned at her nose playfully.

“Good to see you too Sasha,” Eren laughed.

“Your room's set up already! Ma said to give you a couple minutes to get settled." Sasha jerked a thumb at the stairs from behind the main counter and display. The cheery brunette had a smudge of flour on her chin as she kneaded dough on a long oven board. 

 

"Thanks Sasha. Don't eat everything while I'm gone." He gave her a swift crushing hug, then moved up the stairs in the back to the living apartment.

  
"No promises!" He heard her call after him. He chuckled to himself, and slid aside the curtain that stood for a door. The room the Braus’ were letting him stay in for the weekend was small, and a tiny window on one wall and a cozy looking bed underneath it. He set his rucksack on the bed, and taking a deep breath, gathering himself. he turned for the door, knowing he was here to work and not relax.  
He tied his apron round his waist as he stepped into the kitchen, and looked over the bakery, noting the dough bin was full and the bread boards were empty. He situated himself behind one, and pulled a ball of dough over to punch it down, beginning to knead and slam it down on the table. A cloud of flour blew up as he continued to knead, the smell of yeast permeating his senses. 

  
"Eren! I need two sheets of crescent rolls, and an extra hand at the counter!" Sasha called, passing by with dirty dishes for the sink. The girl had wiped the flour from her face, but she still looked bedraggled from all the customers, and he quickly nodded.

  
"After I get this dough in." He said, placing the now smooth lump in the center of the bread board, neatly cutting an x, and then placing it into the stone oven. He made for the sink with his dough crusted hands, and rinsed them quickly, lathering up in soap. After drying his hands, he rushed to the racks, pulling two full wooden sheets out of delicious smelling golden buttery warm things and carrying them out into the cafe’s dining area. He slid them into place on the display, and stood behind the counter as a line had started to form.

  
"Hi, welcome to Trost Bakery & Cafe. How can I help you?" He smiled at the redheaded girl in front of him, scenting her politely and casually, and was surprised to find she was an Omega. Usually kept in a Sanctuary, this girl glowed with the mere idea of being pampered. Her light creme dress fell just above her knees and light pink sweater covered her shoulders. She walked on the tips of her toes, hair pulled back over her ears into pigtails. Her skin was freckled lightly, only interrupted by a beautiful Mark that peeked and curled out from under the collar of her sweater. A tall blonde Alpha trailed behind, watching over with a practiced eye, an arm around her waist and a hand on his wallet. 

 

“Hi!” She said cheerfully. “Can I have a strawberry tart, a pain au chocolat, a cup of lemon tea with sugar, and…” she turned to her Alpha, a look of debate crossing her features. 

 

“Black coffee.” He smiled down at her, and slid his card across the counter. The girl blushed, and smiled sheepishly at the Alpha. Eren swiped the card, and handed it back. 

 

"To stay or to go?" He asked.

  
"To stay please." she beamed, her smile contagious.

  
"Alright, please have a seat at table 5, and I'll be right over with it." The Omega grinned, thanking him and hugging tightly to her Alpha as he led her over to the table. He watched fondly as the Alpha pulled out the Omega’s chair for her. Seeing an Omega out and about town was nice, and he hadn’t seen one since Armin left. 

Armin. 

Damn, that brought back memories. Eren shoved them back before Nostalgia could ruin his mood. With a sigh, Eren Helped the next customer in line, and then headed to the pastry counter to fill a tray with the desired pastries for the couple. After preparing the drinks and making sure Sasha had the counter covered, he approached the couple, setting down plates, utensils and the drinks. 

 

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” He smiled. 

 

“Thank you!” she beamed, and took a bite of the strawberry tart. “Farlan!! This is sooo good!! We have to take some back for the others!” the blonde hummed thoughtfully before responding, 

“Maybe after the next Heat. It’s coming up soon right?” Eren caught the mention of bringing food back, and hesitated, hovering nearby.

“Dr. Zoë said in the next week or so.” The redhead nodded, taking another bite and groaning in obvious pleasure.

“We do cater, sir.” Eren cut in, smiling and holding the tray with his head tilted down a bit. 

“Oh please Farlan?” The girl begged, and the blonde chuckled fondly. 

“Alright sweetcheeks. Stay here and eat okay?” Turning to Eren, he asked, “Is there somewhere we can discuss details?” 

“Of course! If you’ll follow me sir..” he led the Alpha to the kitchens in the back, and over to a business desk. He quickly pulled out a pen and a catering form. 

“Here’s our menu, and the form. Take as much time as you need, I’ll be in the front behind the counter when you’ve finished.” Eren said as he led Farlan back out to the table with the girl, who was dipping her finger into the chocolate of Farlan’s pain au chocolat. She blushed as he raised an eyebrow, and pressed the finger to her lips, grinning. He rolled his eyes, and sat down, quietly discussing with her about the catering.

 

When there was a break between customers, Farlan approached teh counter, sliding the menu, form and pen across teh surface.

“Thank you.” The Alpha smiled, and held out his hand. “I'm Farlan Church, honorary brother and general to Prince Levi Ackerman.”

“Oh, your highness, forgive me for not realizing-” Eren started, feeling panicked as he jerked into a bow. 

“No, it’s alright, I'm just a General.” Farlan chuckled. “Thank you for being so hospitable. My mate Isabel loves this cafe, and I take her whenever I can. I'll see you for the catering?” he said. Eren grinned sheepishly. 

“Of course sir, thank you.” Farlan shook his hand again, and walked back out into the cafe. 

 

Eren allowed himself a moment to breathe, and glanced down at the form. His heart beat faster as he read.. They were going to be catering to the Royal Omega Sanctuary. Maybe he’d get to see Armin. A memory of the blonde Omega flitted across his head, and for a moment, Eren fought back tears. 

 

_ “I'll see you later, okay Eren? This isn’t goodbye.” Armin smiled, hugging Eren tightly.  _

_ “They can’t take you away… I'll never see you again.” _

_ “Eren, I'll still be here.” The Omega touched Eren’s chest. “We’ll see each other again okay? I promise.”  _

_ “Be safe!” Eren sobbed, clutching tightly to the blonde, who hugged back tightly.  _

_ “See you, Eren.” _

 

If he’d be able to see Armin again, it would be a Godsend. It had been seven years since the two had parted, and Eren hoped he’d be able to see Armin at the catering event. The image of a grinning blue eyed blonde filled his mind. With that new image in mind, he headed out to the cafe. 

  
The orders came in, a delivery boy brought in a package, and a few guards stopped by on break. Eren's pocket grew steadily with tipping coins and IOUs.  
Near the end of the busy day, Isabel and Farlan were still there, chatting about something. Eren wiped the final table, both him and Sasha waiting for the couple and the two guards on break to leave so they could close up.

  
"Eren, go catch some air. I'm locking up the back." Sasha told him as she walked to the kitchen. 

“Thanks Sasha!” Eren stepped into the cool night air, breathing it in deeply and quickly, his eyes tracing star patterns. This was peaceful, calm, nowhere near the bustle of midday. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

 

Something shot down his spine, heavy and hot. A weight settled over Eren's hips, pressing into his pelvis, lighting up his lower back in pain. He stumbled at the foreign feeling, clutching the door handle. Everything was suddenly too hot, too humid. His skin was coated in a slimy layer of sweat, slipping against his hands as he wiped his forehead and neck. His scent glands felt swollen, and pulsed under his fingers. His knees shook, and a jolt of pain shot down his spine to the tip of his tail bone. The heat was unbearable, the cool night air doing nothing to help. More sweat slid down the back of his neck, wetting his collar, which rubbed the column of his throat annoyingly. More pain, settling down as another wave knocked him to his knees, pushing his hips to the ground. He grunted, bracing a hand on the cobblestones, the other pressing into his abdomen. A cloud of haze drifted into his mind, a blur taking over his vision, the calling card of a migraine. His senses cut off, all he could feel was the god awful heat crawling over his stomach, his spine, his lower back. Everything was too hot it was all too hot and terrifying. He couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't breathe. 

  
"Eren!" Sasha's voice, panicked, rough hands turning him over, panicked sobs.

  
Agonizing prickles of pain. It was hot, his throat was dry, neck gross and slimy and slippery and slick and moist and all those ugly words. 

  
It was so hot..

  
Working over his shoulders and crawling between his legs.

  
Wet and hot, now. 

  
More rough hands, adding to the heat. 

 

_ Stop touching me… _

  
A high keening sound.

  
_Did I make that?_

 

What was happening?

  
  
  


"...'S not an ...ega! 

  
“n's a Beta! He can't.... Eat!"

  
"...presented seven...ate?!"

  
  


Why were they talking about eating? He wasn’t hungry… He was hot. His skin was on fire, burning away, crumbling and turning to paper shreds. 

 

A loud scream.

 

_ Was that me again? _

 

There were straps over his torso and arms, heavy and tight and itchy. He pulled against them, straining. 

 

So many scents. Why were there so many people? Cinnamon and cement and cloves and vanilla and hibiscus and iris and banana and honey suckle. They made him nauseous.

 

Fingers on his scent gland, their heat uncomfortable and almost painful.

 

Another wail. 

 

Definitely his this time.

  
More fingers in his hair, combing it away from his face, a bright light over his head, in his eyes.

  
"... Needs a sce... Won't ...vive!"

 

  
It was too hot. 

  
_ Thirsty. _

_   
_ _ Hot. _

_   
_ __ Please...   
  
"Eren! Oh my god! Eren!"

 

A familiar scent… Coconut?

  
_ Pain. _

It shot down his spine again, stabbing into his lower back and shoving against his hips.   
  


_ Cramps. _   
  


_ Hot. _ __   
  


_ Pain. _ __   
  


_ So much _ __   
  


_ Pain. _

  
Eating away at every fiber of his being, destroying his sanity as it scourged him.

  
  


  
And then... Bliss. Coolness against his scent gland. Cool wetness on his neck, wrists and thighs, his forehead. Lemony citrus scent, mixed with rain and something fresh. Clean scents, pleasing, and blessedly cool. It pressed against his lips once, leaving a wonderful taste in their wake.

  
Maybe a little lavender?

  
And black. 

 

Blissful silence.

 

Ecstatic sensory cut off. 

 

No sound.

 

No smell.

 

No more feeling.

 

No more.

 

Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i may not be able to update for a while (internet issues) so please bear with me.  
> thank you so much!  
> comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> Edit: 8/1/17 Just fixed some of the errors, and word flow. the scene with Isabel and Farlan changed a bit, but other than that there's not much of a difference. Re-reading may give you hapy feelz? enjoy!


	3. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another whaaaaat???
> 
> yeah, i found time and internet. :) 
> 
> I love the comments! I'm really happy that other people think that there needs to be more fanfics with treasured Omegas.
> 
> thank you!!!
> 
> Edit: 8/2/17 Just word flow and grammar

There was a gentle weight on his chest as Eren came to. Eyes still closed, he breathed in, consuming the overwhelming scent of lemon and rain. He frowned in confusion, breathing deeper, and turned his head to try to find the source. It was too bright to open his tender eyes, the light flashing red over his eyelids. He let out a hiss as he turned into a direct beam of sunlight, and flinched back from it. The bed next to him shifted, and he heard the sound of silk on skin. 

  
"Awake then? Guess I'll see you later, Eren." The voice stunned Eren into stillness. Its tone was gentle, but it sounded rough, deep from the throat. Commanding and powerful. Dominating. It sent cold fingers down his spine, and he suppressed a shiver, scrunching his eyes as he tried to open his eyes to see who it was. They smelled heavenly, whoever they were. Eren breathed in again, and determined that this is an Alpha. Who though? He didn’t know any Alphas that smelled like lemon and rain and heaven itself and- 

  
Eren felt the bed next to him dip, and then return to normal. And then it dipped   
again, and he could vaguely detect someone leaning close to his face, breath on his lips. His eyelids felt glued together, and he desperately wanted to see who it is, to beg them to stay and talk a little. 

  
Cool fingers pressed to his forehead, followed by something softer. A warm sensation soothed over his skin before the bed dipped again. Then the lemon scent was gone, leaving wisps of it hanging in the air. He breathed in deeply, taking in the remnants, and trying to commit them to memory. Lemon. Lemon and Rain. 

 

Deciding his next task would be to open his eyes, he squeezed them for a moment, rubbing at them lightly with shaking fingers until he could squint them open. The first thing he saw was his hands, and then a silk comforter tucked around his body. From the feel of it, he was completely nude under the blanket, and he curled up a little, hiding more of himself despite being completely alone. Where was he? He blinked again, trying to clear his muddled thoughts and make sense of any of this.

 

His surroundings were lavish, the bed a huge four poster with sheer blue curtains, swaying in the light breeze sent from the window. The wind chased in the morning air, slightly erasing the scent of lemon and rain. Eren breathed in, trying to keep it on his mind. For some reason, he felt, he knew he couldn’t lose track of that scent. He pressed his nose to the pillow under him, catching a bit of that scent lingering. With a last inhale, he pulled away, sitting up slowly, testing his muscles and limbs cautiously. 

 

Nothing felt too sore, maybe his hips a little loose, but he felt…  _ good. _ Incredibly good. Sated, almost. He glanced around again, wary of the room. It felt too clean, to… foreign. Gold mouldings glinted near the ceilings, the wallpaper and fleur de lis design, white and grey, with undertones of blue. He shifted, feeling entirely puny in comparison. A few doors were closed on the far wall, deep mahogany and large. Perhaps one led to a closet? 

 

With a new task to find himself some clothes, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood slowly. Something slid to the floor with his movement, and he bent to examine the object. A thin silk robe, smooth to the touch and cool against his flushed skin. The pattern of pine trees littered the hem, covering the black backdrop and lined with a deep green. He hesitantly slid it on, tying the silk cord tightly. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do until he could find something more… conservative.

 

As he turned to the window, he caught sight of himself in a tall mirror, and almost gasped at the change. His hips had widened, his body changed to become a little more curvy, and his ass definitely wasn’t that big the last time he looked at it. His legs where longer (was he taller too?) and with concern growing in his eyes, he finally began to wonder what the hell had happened to him. 

 

Where was he? Was Sasha here also? Was he sick? No, this wasn’t a hospital. No hospital he knew had beds  _ that  _ soft. 

 

After racking his brain for a logical answer, he found no explanation, and with a panicked mind and expression, he set off to find one. As he walked the robe slipped around his legs, as if purposefully working against him to show off his new body, that he wasn’t sure he approved of. It made him too… feminine. 

 

In the halls he encountered no one, thankfully, but he wasn’t sure where he was going. He glanced into empty rooms and hallways, new scents confusing him and turning him around completely as he wander aimlessly. 

 

One scent felt familiar, coconut, and vanilla. With a start, he recognized it, and began to follow it in earnest. He slipped past a large room with a few Omegas inside, and he ducked his head and walked a little faster.  Being a Beta, he wasn’t sure if it was legal to be around so many Omegas without a guard. Then again, not much had made sense since this morning. 

 

With another inhale, he found the scent leaking from closed glass doors, and he opened them, steam billowing over him. 

 

The second his foot set to the floor, a naked blonde haired figure rushed at him, knocking him onto his back. His head snapped back against the floor with a sickening crack.

 

“Eren! Oh my god! Eren it's really you!”

He lost his vision for a moment, and fell into black. When he came to, a familiar blonde face leaned over him, worry present in the eyes. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry~” The boy chanted, biting at his nails. Coconut and vanilla overwhelmed Eren, who blinked up at him. He pushed his hand to the floor, straining to sit up.

 

“Armin love, give the poor thing some air.” the scent of Alpha put Eren on edge, and he  shot to his feet instantly, frowning at the blonde Alpha. Who was also naked. He looked at Armin, managing to keep his eyes on his friend's face as said blonde rushes forward to embrace him. 

 

“Eren! I”m sorry I pushed you down! It’s been so long!” Eren gingerly hugged Armin back, who pulled away to press their throats together, mingling their scent. It was abrupt, and a little rough. Eren swallowed, uncomfortable at the strange feeling. 

 

“Um… it's good to see you too…?” it came out as a question. He stepped away, scratching at the back of his neck. “Where am i?”

 

“Come on! I'll explain in the pool.” Armin tugged at Eren's robe. Eren pulled away, wrapping it tighter. 

 

“Um, pool?”

 

“This is the bathing house.” Eren frowned, further confused. A house for bathing in? And why were Armin and this Alpha so openly naked? What's happened to morals? Modesty? What happened to Armin? As more panic dug into his thought, he took a step back, toying with the cord at his waist. 

 

“I… I'm sorry…” He got out, biting the inside of his cheek as he turned away, taking a step out. “I-i don't belong here.”

 

“Of course you do! You’re an Omega like me.” Eren’s eyes widened as he stumbled back a step. Armin stepped forward, and the Alpha placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“N-no, I'm a Beta…”

 

“Eren, you smell-”

 

“No! Armin, I'm sorry, but you’ve got it wrong! I'm n-not an... o-Omega..” he stuttered, taking a step back further. Armin sighed, puffing his cheeks out a little. 

 

“Eren, listen to me.”

 

“No! I can’t! I haven't… I haven't seen you for seven years! I can’t trust you! I can’t trust anyone!” he tripped over the robe, and scrambled back, turning down the hall and running. Panic filled his mind as he tried to remember where the room he had woken up in was. A few people tried to stop him, but for the most part, he was free to run until he was lost. 

 

When he came to his senses, he found himself in a hedge maze, laying flat on his back. His breath was strained and fast, choking past his throat and gasping into the air. The sound turned into sobs, and he curled up, holding his knees. His feet hurt, lungs stinging. He felt dirty, and a little sick, his skin burning mildly. Covered in dirt, the robe torn near the hem, and his elbows telling him that they had been appropriately skinned, thank you very much.

 

Why was everyone playing such a cruel prank on him? He had a life, back in Shiganshina, a job with Sasha in Trost. Why was he here? Why was Armin here? His mother would’ve been overjoyed to see the Omega but-

 

His mother. 

 

Did she know anything? Did she know where he was? What day was it? How many days had he been incapacitated? 

 

With a fresh wave of panic, his sobs grew more, and a little louder. 

 

Something smelled like smoke. Strong, soothing Lavender. 

 

“Tch, stop crying.”

 

The voice sounded familiar. Eren couldn’t place it, but it felt… safe. 

 

Eren coughed, growing silent as the scent drew near. Masculine. Alpha. Protective and soothing. And very familiar.

 

“Who’s there?” Eren called, sniffling and looking around. The voice came again, coming from the other side of the hedge. 

  
“Who wants to know?”

  
  


“I asked first.” Eren growled, fists clenching on his knees. 

“Ooh, feisty Omega.” the voice drawled. “I've always wanted one of those.”

 

“I'm not an Omega!” Eren yelled, pushing his hands into his hair. 

 

“Sure kid. You stink of heat.”

 

“That was just a fever!” Eren protested. 

 

“A fever with abdominal pains and the need for an Alpha’s scent? Sure sound like a heart to me.”

 

“I'm not an Omega.” Eren mumbled finally abouter a long pause. “I'm not…”

 

“Kid,” the voice was softer. “Wake up. Think about it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why do you think you aren't an Omega? Does any of that make sense?” Eren stumbled over thoughts, realizing coming faster and faster, like a train. He never actually presented at age 10 like all his friends... And that fever? Who was he kidding? Sasha probably called the police of because of the smell. And everyone said he smelled like… like an Omega.

 

“I… I can’t be…” His voice broke. “I...I never presented… I'm not… “ Even as he said the words, he knew they were a lie. There was no other option for him.

 

”Don’t lie to yourself kid.” The man said. “It doesn’t help anyone.” 

  
  
  



	4. Rivaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanations. not all of them... but a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyy here's another! sorry for the wait! First off, i love the feedback i'm getting, you all are absolute darlings! i've gotten crazy inspired by some of the comments and i love it! second, this entire shebang is kinda un beta'd and unedited? i usually send stuff through my editor but she's crazy busy right now. bear with me, i'm working on a solution to this problem, and trying to motivate myself more. once again, thank you for reading this, it's probably got errors and things that don't match up all over. i'm hoping to get it finished and polished eventually, but you know us writers... heh...heh... *backs away slowly* THIRDLY- if anything explained is confusing, please ask and i'll do my best to answer, but i can't make any promises on as to when, bc of internet reasons. :( thank you so much for reading this though! :)

Eren slumped back against the hedge, heart pounding in his ears. So was it true then? He was an Omega? Heats and Alphas and… Would he ever get his life back? Would he ever work at the bakery again? Probably not. With his stomach knotting and his heart rising up into his throat, he managed to choke out, 

 

“What happens now?”

 

“Find yourself a nice Alpha.” The voice paused, and the scent of smoke grew stronger. “For the next heat.”

 

“Why?” Eren found himself asking. “What’s the point?”

  
“Well, for one, so you don’t die during the next Heat.” More smoke, peeking over the edge of the hedge.

 

“I could  _ die _ -”

 

“Yes brat, pay attention. Tch.”

 

“How does this all.. The Sanctuary… how does it all work?”

 

“That would be a questions for Shitty Glasses.”

 

“Who?” 

 

“You’ll meet them eventually.” The man dismissed Eren’s question, and must’ve taken another drag of whatever he was smoking, as the smell grew stronger. It was quiet after that, Eren’s head still swimming. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Who wants to know?” Eren was fairly sure the man knew who he was, but huffed at the repeated question. 

 

“Eren Jaeger.”

 

“Mm. Rivaille.” Smoke sifted above Eren’s head, mingling with the lavender, and a slightly new scent. Something a little sour. Lime maybe?

 

“Sorry?”

 

“My name. Rivaille Ackerman. Brother to Alpha Prince Levi Ackerman, may his days be long and his mate never barren.” Rivaille’s tone turned a tad sour to match his scent. 

 

“Should I address you as your highness?” Eren asked quickly, starting to apologize for his blunder. 

 

“No. It’s nice to have someone call me Rivaille even if it is a shitty brat.” Eren huffed at the insult, and shifted his position. 

 

“Nice to meet you too.” A low laugh sounded, and Eren closed his eyes, breathing rather deeply as the smoke and lavender clouded into his thoughts slightly. 

 

“Why Rivaille? Isn’t that a little close to Levi?”

 

“My dad hates me.” Another sour twinge. Eren wrinkled his nose. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Stop being a brat about it.” Rivaille muttered, Eren felt himself flush, and he grew quiet.

 

Then he fell through the bush.  

 

With a yelp, he looked up to see piercing silver eyes and a cigarette held in slim fingers. For a second, the eyes widened, and then softened. Smoke clouded over them.

And then Eren was being dragged back through the bush, a voice screaming in his ear. 

 

“Eren! I found you! Come! We have sooo much to do!” A wild haired brunet pulled him up, and began pulling him violently towards the main building. 

 

“W-wait-”

 

“Hurry! We only have a little bit before lunch, and I'm sure you’re starving!” Eren barely had time to register the amount of hallways and corridors they raced through until he found himself sitting on a crinkly plastic sheet, shifting uncomfortably as the crazy beta tugged away his robe, leaving him entirely nude as they tapped away at their computer. 

 

“Alright Eren, I'm Dr. Zoë, or Hanji the resident medical professional here at the sanctuary. Before you get entirely settled, we need to run a few tests to make sure you’re healthy and aren’t dying of anything terrible like the plague.”

 

“Has anyone died here?” Eren asked nervously.

 

“Hmm!” Dr. Zoë grinned at him, but gave no other indication that they’d answered the question. 

 

“Alright, Eren. Have you ever had your blood taken before?”

 

“Um.. no…” Dr. Zoë gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“The trick is to remain calm. I'm going to call Marco in here to help. He’s another omega. Your job is to just keep talking to him alright?” they squeezed Eren’s knee, and bustled out of the room. Goosebumps raised on his skin as Eren gave an involuntary shiver, eyes flicking between equipment, the computer, and the door. He was vaguely sure it wouldn’t be that bad. That didn’t stop his stomach from wrenching and bile rising in the back of his throat as his arms starts shaking. 

 

Dr Zoë returned with a tall dark haired omega, who smiled and sat down on the table next to Eren, and took his hand. 

 

“Hi, I'm Marco. You’re Eren, right?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Eren’s tongue felt heavy, and he tried not to watch as Dr. Zoë prepared a needle. 

 

“So where are you from?” Marco asked, turning Eren’s head with his hand. Dr Zoë wiped Eren’s arm down and wrapped a rubber band around his bicep, feeling for the vein for a moment. 

 

“Shi-shiganshina…” Eren said, swallowing around the lump in his throat as his hand unconsciously flexed against Marco’s.

 

“Okay, what’s your favorite memory from there?” Marco asked. 

 

“Um.. my mom's pie. She taught me how to bake.’ Eren stutted as Dr. Zoë finished preparing. 

 

“What’s your favorite flavor?”

 

“Um.. apple…?” Eren squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a breath and gripping Marco’s hand as Dr. Zoë slid the needle under his skin. A whimper escaped around his teeth. It wasn’t terrible, but Eren had never been good with pain before. 

 

“Tell me about the bakery.” Marco quickly soothed, his jasmine scent rising up to Eren’s distress. Upon further inspection, Marco could see Eren’s neck glistening, his scent filling the room with distress. Marco rubbing his free hand over Eren’s and said, “The one in Trost, right?”

 

“Y-y-yeah.” Eren breathed. His eyes burned with tears and he sucked in breath, trying to calm down. “I had gone to work over the weekend-” he paused, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes tighter as the needle shifted. 

 

“Did you meet anyone new?” 

 

“Nngh… Isabel..” his voice shook, and he couldn't hold back the whine that stole from his throat. 

 

“Almost done Eren,” Dr. Zoë said. 

 

“Keep talking to me Eren,” Marco said, refusing to feel the pain of Eren’s nails digging into his skin. 

 

“We’re catering later in the month. I-I was so excited to see A-Armin.” Eren chewed his lip. 

 

“Tell me how you met Armin.” 

 

“We grew up together. I protected him from bullies. He taught me how to read.” a tear slipped down Eren’s cheek. 

 

“How many people in your village can read?”

 

“Not many..”

 

“I’m done Eren,” Dr. Zoë said, sliding the needle out and pressing a cotton ball to the injection site. Eren let out strangled sob, crumbling into himself as Marco held him closer. Dr. Zoë wrapped medical tape around the cotton ball, and as they turned to look at Eren, they frowned, digging in their pocket for a moment. 

 

“Eren? Here, eat this. You look like you might pass out.” They said kindly, holding out a lollipop. Eren regarded it as if it might bite him, then took it between his fingers carefully. His arm throbbed in time with his racing heart, his head hurt, and he felt like he might throw up. Marco rubbed his hand, and quietly unwrapped the candy for Eren. Eren obediently opened it mouth, eyes hooded tiredly. 

 

“Marco? Would you mind taking him to get a bath? The poor thing looks exhausted. Answer any questions he has, help him get accustomed.”

 

Poor thing, is that what he was now? Some poor thing that was meant to be… what? Did his life even have purpose anymore? What was the point in all this? What was he supposed to about this situation? Dr. Zoë pressed another candy into his hand, smiled. 

“For the road.” They said, and helped Eren down off the table. 

 

It was quiet as Marco gently helped Eren into a robe. 

“Come on, there’s a few private baths we can use. Or Armin can take you if that’s more-”

 

“No.” Eren blurted. “No. just you.” He mumbled again, his head bowed slightly. He felt Marco take his hand, and followed blindly, oblivious to any scents of concerned Alphas around him, any emotion or thoughts. As they passed a group of Alphas, a familiar lemon and rain scent filled his nose, and he glanced up, breathing deeply, and allowing the scent to calm him a little 

 

The Alphas were speaking quietly with one another, and although none but one were looking at him, their scents were all raised to comfort. Eren took comfort in only one, and met the piercing grey gaze of who he assumed was Prince Ackerman. Raven hair parted and pale skin unblemished, the alpha held a scowl on his face as he regarded Eren. The lemon took on a comforting feel, and Eren let it fold over him, enveloping him in its warmth. The grey eyes softened just a bit, and the prince turned his head to the side. Eren managed a half smile before the prince turned away to speak to another alpha. 

 

“Who was that?” Eren asked. He felt sure, but he wanted to be absolutely positive.

 

“Prince Levi.” Marco smiled. “He’s the one alpha who offered his scent when you got here.” Eren nodded his understanding, and looked over her shoulder to find the prince pinning him down with that gaze again. Quickly looking away Eren followed Marco through the bathing house. The freckled Omega led him through to a small room near the back, curtains sectioning off the space. Marco closed the curtains behind them, and slid off his robe, stepping into the water. He gestured to Eren, who hesitantly joined him, sinking down into the steaming temperature. It smelled good, relaxing. Familiar somehow. Just as he placed a name to the aroma, Marco chimed in. 

 

“Lavender helps calm the nerves, so I added some. I hope you don’t mind…”

 

“No.” Eren said, tucking his knees to his chest. “Thank you. For everything, I mean.”

 

“Of course.” Marco smiled. “I can only guess this is all incredibly confusing for you. It’s usually my job to explain to the new omegas how the sanctuary works. Of course, this explanation will be diffErent since the new omegas are usually only ten.” Eren nodded, but made no movements. His mental and emotional states were dragged out on a thin wire, just barely holding themselves together. He wasn’t sure he could handle this conversation, but it had to happen sooner or later. So focusing on the scent of lavender, he steeled himself. 

 

“Eren, would you like me to wash your hair?” Marcos’ question was unexpected, but a welcome suggesting follower. “Physical contact calms Omegas. We’re very… social.” Marco chose his words carefully. Eren scented the air for any sign of a lie, and found none. In light of this new information, he realized that having hand in his hair might be a good thing. slowly  he nodded and turned his back to Marcol. Warm water poured over his scalp as Eren tilted his head back. He was right. Marco’s hands reminded him of his mother’s gently and sure, intently working the knots from their confines. Marco took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

 

“There are three omega sanctuaries in the immediate region. This is the royal omega sanctuary at shina. It is exclusive to the royals and those affiliated. Every month, they make an official visit to assist with our hearts. A few days before the heat hits, we’re presented to the alphas, and a selection is made. We have two days to accept an offer. If there is no offer, or not accepting made, one will be made for us/. “ Eren felt his heart rise ingot his throat as he swallowed. He tried to focus on the hands in his hair as Marco continued. 

 

“Above all, the selection must be mutually consensual. If a problem with the alpha arises, you’ll be taken to another sanctuary where a diffErent batch of alphas are. After the heat, you’ll choose if you want to stay at that sanctuary, or if you want to come  back here. “Marco sudsed soap into Eren’s hair carefully, and stated, 

 

“Suppressants are illegal and strictly forbidden. The punishment for being caught with them either on your person in in your system is  a year without the presence of an alpha during heats. You’re allowed a scent, but it’s a poor substitute. Any questions?” he finished, pouring water through Eren’s hair to rinse it. 

 

Eren had a growing number of concerns on his mind, but to avoid swamping Marco, he opted to ask the most important ones. 

 

“How many omegas live here?”

 

“Currently, about ten not including you, and the newest group that came in a few days ago. Isabel is actually a royal herself, you’ve met her. We’re a friendly group, loyal and protective.” Marco grabbed a sponge to start soaping up Eren’s back.

 

“How long do I have to stay here? Will I ever get to leave?”

 

“If you find an Alpha you want to mate with, and mate before this, then you can leave with your Alpha when you turn eighteen. If by that time you still haven’t mated yet, then once you do mate you’re free to leave.”

 

“Do I have to get pregnant?” Eren's’ voice caught on his final question. 

 

“Only if you mate with a direct royal after the first child, pregnancy is optional.” Marco rubbed his hands along Eren’s shoulders. Eren turned around to face Marco, and felt his eyes burning again.  He had more questions, but the only thing he said was, 

 

“I miss my mother.” he melted into an emotional mess. Marco pulled Eren’s sobbing form into his arms, and held him tightly. Rubbing his back and letting his scent rise up to comfort his fellow omega. 

 

It was well over an hour later before Eren calmed, his sobs reduced to sniffled. He stared dully at Marco's’ chest. 

 

“I need to apologize to Armin. I yelled at him.”

 

“Wait until later.” Marco suggested. “You still need to eat, and a nap wouldn’t hurt.” Eren nodded, and allowed Marco to pull him from the bath and wrap him in a fresh robe. With a numb mind, Eren followed him towards the dining hall, which was empty by now. Before they reached the serving counters, Marco turned to examine Eren, who looked exhausted, dazed and lost. 

“On second thought, how about that nap before lunch?”  the gratitude shone in Eren’s eyes as he nodded, once again following macro to his room. 

  
  
  


Marco looked into the room a final time, watching the calm rise and fall of Eren’s chest. Sleep would do the boy’s mind good, and help with his overall healing process. As he closed the door, an alpha scent of lemon filled his nose and he turned to find a very concerned prince Levi looking over his shoulder. 

 

“How it he?”

“As well as he can be.” Marco shook his head. “He’s been through a lot.” 

 

“Does he remember anything from his heat?” Levi said, his scent growing possessive. Marco shrugged. 

 

“I don't think he remembers much, but we shouldn’t push. Let him settle in. The next heat is soon. Just be patient.” Marco smiled. Levi gave a distracted nod, and Marco left the alpha in search of his own. Eren had some heavy stuff on his chest. Marco might’ve been a good listener, but he was just as omega as Eren, meaning he had his own limits. 

 

“Hi there.” Marco blinked up at the Alpha he’d just run into. The comforting smell of fresh hay took over his mind for a moment, and he sunk into Jean’s embrace for a moment. 

 

“Hi.” he mumbled into the warm chest. 

 

“You doing okay?” Jean rubbed Marco’s shoulders, looking down with concern. 

 

“Mm.” Marco mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, revelling in the scent of Jean. 

 

“Hey, have you eaten yet?” Jean’s instincts kicked in, his scent taking on a soothing feel and he pulled Marco closer. Marco shook his head, and Jean sighed, scooping up the freckled omega to carry him down to the dining hall. 

 

“What do you want, sunshine?” Jean asked when he’d settled Marco into a lounge chair. 

 

“Mm… fruit.” Marco yawned. Jean debated making Marco get something more like meat, but decided against it when he saw Marco yawn again. Stooping to kiss his cheek, Jean smiled. 

 

“Alright honey. Sit tight.”

 

When Jean returned with the fruit, Marco was asleep. 

  
  


Eren awoke slowly, eyes adjusting to the evening light as he sat up. He wasn’t quite sure how long he slept, but he felt a little better than before. 

 

Careful of the bandage still wrapped around his arm, he got out of bed and hesitantly opened a drawer in a dress. Finding large comfortable looking pants, he slid on a pair and let the robe hang loosely over his shoulders

 

He slipped into the hallway to find a dark haired alpha leaning against one wall, arms crossed. Lavender and smoke rose to meet Eren’s scent, and hesitantly he approached Rivaille. 

“You look like your brother. “Eren blurted. 

  
“Twins.” Rivaille shrugged, and looked down the hall. With a sigh, he turned and walked down towards a set of french doors without another word. Eren followed, unsure of what to say to Rivaille’s silence. The two walked down a sunlit hall, the walls made of glass with ivy crawling over the ceiling. A few panes of glass were open, letting in a cool breeze. Eren stumbled to keep up with Rivaille, who kept his hands in his pockets. The blue military jacket was unbuttoned, as was the first button on his black shirt. Eren glanced to the medals and tassel on the jacket, and then the collar bones exposed. His eyes traveled up the smooth pale throat to Rivaille's eyes, which regarded him with an amused stare. The Alpha made no comment, simply led Eren out onto a stone pathways, and finally a platform. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. 

 

“You smoke?” he asked, pulling one and placing it between his teeth. Eren shook his head. Rivaille shrugged again, and lit the cigarette, pulling it out to exhale a cloud of smoke. He sat down at a couch situated under a lace umbrella. The view over a stone railing was incredible, green mountains with a few villages nestled into the hills. Eren sat down next to Rivaille, and closed his eyes as a wind swept over them, hitting chimes and smoothing back Eren’s hair. 

 

“How are you holding up?” Rivaille asked. 

 

“I miss my mother.” Eren said quietly. Rivaille gave a hum, taking another drag at the cigarette. 

 

“Have you eaten yet today?” he asked. Eren shook his head. “Make sure you eat.” Rivaille said. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, until Eren broke it with a nervous question.

 

“Do you.. Know what… why I'm here? How I got here?” he asked.. Rivaille took a moment to respond. 

 

“From what I know, you presented about seven years late.”

 

“S-seven?!” Eren squeaked. 

 

“That put you into an immediate heat, I guess. My brother offered his scent, so he spent the week with you.” Rivaille’s expression changed as he remembered something, his lips curving into a wicked grin. “Although… I wouldn't have minded.. The way you looked on that bed when they brought you in… simply fuckable.” his grin widened at Eren’s flush. 

 

“Sh-shut up!” Rivaille laughed. He  _ laughed. _ It sounded amazing to Eren’s ears, who watched the movements of Rivaille’s mouth. 

 

“The sounds you were making.. God, simply delicious.” Eren covered his face at this. 

 

“Please stop talking…” he whined. 

 

“Just teasing, brat.” Rivaille reached over, ruffling his hair. “You’re much too fun.” He murmured. “Anyway, my brother will probably help you through this next heat as well. I would offer, but I've got business elsewhere.”

 

“Where?” Eren pressed

 

“Hell.”

 

“You're morbid.” 

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“Well at least that’s something.”

 

“Ouch. he’s got a mouth too.” Rivaille chuckled. “Just be careful with it. Watch what you put it on.” Eren went red again. 

 

Shut up.” he muttered. Rivaille complied, and the two sat in silence until Eren couldn’t stand to sit still anymore. 

 

“Thank you for… I dunno.” 

 

“Anytime.” Rivaille said, going back to his cigarette as Eren left. It was a struggle to pull himself from, the balcony, but Eren managed, and found his way to the Bathing House. He could scent Armin from here, alone thankfully. He sat down next to the pool, remaining quiet for a moment. 

 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just confused, and so lost and I didn’t understand why anything was happening or why I was here-” he cut off, his throat choking up with tears of remorse. “I know that I fuck up a lot, and that you always dealt with my bratty self, but flying off my handle like that was unacceptable and I'm just… I'm so sorry Armin!” he said quietly, tears streaming down his face. “I do trust you, and I never should’ve-”

 

He as cut off again by a bundle of blonde flying at him, knocking the two to the ground as Armin rubbing their necks together. 

 

“Eren, it’s okay…” he murmured. “It's okay…”

 

“No.. it's not okay! Nothing is okay!” Eren almost shouted, and clapped his hand over his mouth again. 

 

“Eren,” Armin hugged him tightly, rubbing his fingers at the base of Eren’s neck. “Eren I'm not mad.”

 

“But I fucked up…”

 

“So? You have a right to fuck up. You tried to fix it, and nothing's broken.” Armin assured him, nuzzling into Eren’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” 

 

Eren remained quiet a moment longer, until Armin stood up, and pulled a robe on, tagging him out to the verandas. 

 

“Come on. We’ll catch up and doze or something.”

 

“I’ve slept so much today.” Eren said, unsure as to why he was so tired. 

 

“Well we’ll just cuddle or something.” Armin smiled, and selected a lawn lounge, this one round with pillows and a closable screen that descended in a dome halfway around them. 

 

“It's good to see you again.” Armin said, getting comfortable next to Eren as the two tangled their legs together. 

 

“It’s been pretty lonely without you.” Eren admitted. “Mom misses you.”

 

“How is Carla?” Armin asked. 

 

“She’s good. She says that if you were still around I wouldn't get into near as much trouble. “

 

“That’s probably true.” Armin grinned. “The village girls still after you?”

 

“With increasing vigour.” Eren laughed. 

 

“And Mikasa?”

 

“I haven't seen her since you both left for school and here…” Eren said, trailing off with a frown. 

 

“What is it?” Armin stroked his fingers over Eren’s palm. 

 

“Just… I never got to say goodbye to mom…” Eren’s hand closed around Armin’s fingers. His chest felt tight, and he tried to breathe. 

 

“You could go visit her.” Armin offered. 

 

“Don’t I have to be mated to someone to leave this shit hole?” Armin gave him a disapproving look. 

 

“One, I rather like this place, they’ve got a lot of nice stuff. Two, that’s the technical rule, but they might make an exception for you.” Armin rubbed his thumb over Eren’s knuckles. Eren found himself relaxing, his muscles loosening as his form sank into the comfortable cushions. “We don’t have to talk anymore if you want to sleep.” Armin said. Eren made a noise of affirmation, nuzzling into Armin’s neck, and breathing deeply. Familiar coconut swirled through his mind, and he slipped deeper into a dozing state. Armin gently scent marked Eren’s neck, rubbing his wrist in calm circles as Eren drifted off, his other hand at the nape of Eren’s neck,and gently scruffing. 

 

Erwin found the two stumbling sleepily into the dining hall, hands clasped and leaning on each other as they made their way to a couch. Erwin approached, and before he could ask, Armin said, 

 

“I’m commanding you to bring us food.”

 

“Of course your highness.” Erwin smiled, and leaned down to quickly rub glands with Armin. Eren wrinkled his nose at the new scent of sandalwood, and clutched Armin to his chest, pushing at Erwin’s chest with his foot. 

 

“Ewwww…. PDA.” he grumbled. “Armin’s mine… you can’t have him.” 

 

“Mmm.” Armin agreed, soaking in the attention from Eren, who looked happy as Armin returned his platonic affections. “Go get food, Alpha…” Erwin remained a bit longer to listen to their conversation, smiling with amusement at the toddler like appearance. 

 

“He messed up your scent…” Eren whined, sliding their positions so he could rest his head against Armin’s shoulder. 

 

“Bad Alpha.” Armin yawned. Erwin gave a light laugh at this, and left the pair in their cuddling. 

  
“Mmm you better not kiss him while I'm here.” Eren complained. “I saw you first.”

 

“Mm… but he gives good kisses.”

 

“But I've claimed you already.” Eren playfully bit at Armin’s neck, and Armin squeaked. 

 

“That tickles!”

 

“See? There… you’re mine now.. He can’t have your sugary ass.” 

  
  
  


“Hey blondie, where’s eyebrows?” Armin mumbled something in response to the posed question, and the scent of lemon dissipated. 

 

“Levi?” Eren groaned, trying to sit up and failing. 

 

“Mm.” Armin nodded. 

  
“Gotta tell him thanks.” Eren sighed. Armin rubbed at his eyes. 

 

“Ater… he’s not going anywhere.”

 

“Armin?”

 

“Hmm?”

  
“Did you ever get to see the ocean?” Eren asked quietly, hand tracing circles on Armin’s hand. Armin hummed. 

 

“It’s beautiful. Almost suffocating.”

 

“Isn’t suffocating bad?”

 

“No… well yes… I mean, in a good way?” Armin asked the air. 

 

“Like… it feels good?” Eren questioned, looking up at Armin, who shrugged a shoulder. 

 

“Yeah… I guess…”

 

“Kinky.” Eren muttered. 

 

There was a beat of silence before the two burst into giggles. 

 

“What's so funny?” the lemon scent was back, and Eren inhaled deeply, catching sandalwood with it, and scrunching his nose. 

 

“Kinky ocean.” Armin mumbled. They burst out giggling again. Eren rolled, falling off the couch with a thump, and rolling until he couldn’t anymore. Armin peeked over the edge, and grinned lazily. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself…”

 

“Sadist.”

  
“Masochist.”

  
“You’re still kinky…”

  
“I thought the ocean was?”

 

“Yeah, it still is.” Armin laughed, which set Eren off again. 

 

Levi and Erwin watched the pair warily, sitting down and glancing at each other. Eren managed to calm down a bit, and pulled himself back up onto the couch, laying down in Armin’s lap.

 

“Levi?”

 

“What?”

 

“Thanks for the scent.” he yawned. 

 

“Anytime kid.”

 

“Not a kid…” Eren breathed. They dozed off again, food untouched, and the two alphas turned to each other, chuckling. 

 

“Kinky oceans huh?” Levi asked. Erwin rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t we take them to bed?”

 

“Probably.” the Alphas scooped up respective Omegas, and carried them to the rooms. 

 

“Any idea how the ocean is kinky?”

 

“Not a clue.” Erwin shook his head. After securing the two Omegas in Eren’s room, Levi asked, 

  
“Do Omegas normally sleep this much?”

 

“They’re pretty docile, but I think today was taxing on Eren. Hanji might have more answers. 

 

“Answers to what?” Hanji’s voice came around the corner. 

 

“Why Eren sleeps so much.” Levi said. Hanji frowned. 

“Eren’s sleeping?”

“A lot.”

“Is anyone with him?”

“Armin’s asleep with him.”

“It’s not unusual for Omegas to sleep during the day… but… I’d assume it's because of Eren’s mental state. He’s still not quite used to the idea. And his body needs to go through changes, since he presented so late.” 

“Will he be okay?” Hanji pursed their lips. 

“I don’t know for sure. We need to keep an eye on him, but I think he’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thanks!
> 
> comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, concerns etc... don't be shy, i try not to bite.
> 
> Edit: 8/2/17 Grammar word flow etc.


	5. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some plot finally!

Levi left the sanctuary with a heavy weight deep in his stomach, foot pressing on the gas a little harder than necessary. His knuckles were white against the black leather steering wheel, eyes wide and unseeing. This probably wasn't a safe condition to drive in, but he wasn't going very far. 

 

His mind was buzzing, churning over his worry for Eren’s well being, tossing around his confliction between Rivaille and Levi, and kicking his obsession with Eren down into the gutter. He pulled into the gym’s parking lot, and parked crookedly. Shuffling his keys into his pocket, he trudged inside, flashing his badge through the scanner. The Alpha guard nodded politely, and all Levi could manage was a tilt of his head. 

 

The locker room door slammed behind him as he stalked towards his locker. He fumbled with the lock before finally wrenching it open and stripping down. He slid into his workout shorts, and tied his hair up out of his face. Grabbing his gloves, he threw the locker shut and walked quickly to a private training room. A punching bag stood in the corner, and he dragged it out, stretching out his arms and legs before he stood before it. 

 

Levi took a breath, holding his hands just below his navel as he breathed deeply. Then he laid into it, his arm connecting with the bag only to be replaced by his opposite first, and then his knee in rapid succession. He went through every punch and kick he knew, working out the stress on his mind, his face contorting into a mask of rage as he moved in controlled motions. 

 

Vaguely aware that his scent was rising, he didn't bother to call it back in, allowing the aggression to permeate the room and clog up the air. 

 

And then suddenly the bag turned into Erwin, who easily blocked his next kick and punch, grabbing Levi’s wrist and pulling it up to his shoulder, then grabbing Levi’s elbow and twisting under it, effectively wrenching Levi’s arm around to a painful angle. 

 

Levi managed to stop struggling, breathing in the faint scent of Erwin’s and then relaxing his muscles until Erwin let him go. Levi slid to the floor, choking on his own scent. His scent glands were swollen, and secreting heavily scented oils and he gently rubbed at them, trying to calm himself down. He wiped his wet hands on his shorts, and panted, feeling the exertion and adrenaline pound through his system. 

 

“Damn Levi,” Erwin grunted, “You stink.” 

 

“Better here than there.” Levi panted.

 

“Levi, are you in rut?” Erwin asked, concerned. Levi shook his head. 

 

“No. just fucking stressed.”

 

“Eren’s fine. I've never seen you so worked up before…”

 

“I fucking told you. I'm fucking stressed. Work’s been heavy recently.” Levi growled, leaning back against a wall. 

 

“If you say so Levi.” Erwin complied. “Hanji wants to make sure you’re still going to help out with the Heat.” 

 

“No shit. Yeah.”

 

“Good. Eren will be happy.” Erwin paused, gauging the Alpha in from of him before asking, “Does he know that Rivaille…”

 

“No. Why would he?” 

 

“You realize that he’s under the illusion that you are two separate people, right?”

 

“I know what I'm doing shitty eyebrows.”

 

“I don’t think you do.”

 

Levi froze and his eyes flicked over to Erwin. 

“That’s just it, isn’t it? You’re torn between being the responsible and caring and royal Alpha, and being the loose, more realistic brother of the prince. You know Rivaille hasn’t been to a Sanctuary since Petra. I think you're scared of scaring Eren off.”

 

“I’m not scared!” Levi yelled, pulse pounding in his ears. Erwin remained silent, then put his hand on Levi's shoulder. 

 

“I think you’re losing yourself between two characters.”

 

How very  _ Erwin. _ candid and out there, the elephant in the room very much acknowledged. The nail hit right on the head. Indeed. How very Erwin.

 

Levi bowed his head, shoulders slumping. 

“It needs to stop, Levi.”

 

“It’s not going to. I know it’s not okay. But I'll be fucking fine.” Levi muttered, shaking off Erwin’s grip on his shoulder and walking out to his car. 

 

“Levi, I don't think you should be driving like this.”

 

“Erwin-”

 

“No, I'm going to drive you back okay?” Determination shone hot in Erwin’s icy gaze. Levi felt no choice but to bit his tongue and follow the Alpha out to his car. 

  
  


Later that night, Erwin found himself holding a phone in front of him, eyes flicking nervously to Levi’s closed door. He looked down at the contact info, his eyes darting back and forth before finally pressing the green call button. It rang for a few moments, and finally, the other end picked up. 

 

“Do you even know how fucking late it is, shit for ‘brows?”

 

“It’s important.”

 

“What has my asshole of a brother done now?”

 

“I think you need to come down here.”

  
“Is it-”

 

“Yes. He’s… losing himself.”

 

“Look, eyebrows, you’re a nice guy, but I can’t just up and leave-”

 

“It doesn’t have to be now, but I think you should come down regardless.”

 

“What’s the situation?”

 

“He’s pretending to be you.”

 

A long pause. 

 

“What a bitch.”

  
  
  
  


Heart beat raised, increasing and filling his heart, pounding against his skull. It was so dark. Opening his eyes did nothing, nothing to protect himself from the inevitable fear of the unknown pressing closer to his sanity. He lunged forward suddenly, the ghost of a push long past his current thoughts as he tumbled over a smooth surface littered with what felt like glass. They crunched under his bare feet, sticking into the tough skin of his soles as he hopped around, panic racing to match his heart rate. 

 

_ B-pm. _

 

_ B-pm _

 

_ B-pm _

 

_ B-pmb-pm-bpm _

 

_ B-pmb-pmb-pm _

 

Then he tripped, hands shooting out to catch himself as he landed in the pile of glass, sending shards up into the air, reflecting light at him. Where was the light coming from? He whipped his head around, crying out as the weight supported by his palms pushed the glass into his hands as well. He looked around, well beyond panicked. He was going  _ mad. _ He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel as he glimpsed his mother’s eyes in the shards, watching with fear as suddenly something wrapped around his wrist, and pulled sharply, dragging him through the glass and towards the endless dark. 

 

_ Are you afraid of the dark, Eren? _

  
  
  


Eren awoke in a cold sweat, muscles tense and hands clenched into the sheets beneath him. It took a moment, but as he forced himself to breath, he loosened his hands, relaxed his muscles,and sunk down into the bed. Armin lay asleep next to him, silent. Quietly, Eren stood up, and slipped out of the room, only to sink down against the closed door, and tuck himself into a ball. Sweat clung to his skin as his mother's eyes flashed behind his eyelids, and he rubbed at them, trying to forget the feel of being dragged across the glass. 

 

“Eren?”  the voice startled him, and he scented the air unconsciously. Lemon, and rain. Levi. “Eren, are you alright?” Gentle hands touched his arms as Eren looked up. Levi was crouched in front of him, grey eyes soft and concerned. The prince wore a dark henley, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and the neckline exposing the pale skin of his collar bones. His legs were covered with grey sweatpants, and he wore no shoes. He looked so… casual.

“Your Highness…” Eren started dully. “Sorry if I woke you…”

 

“Just Levi. You didn’t wake me. How do you feel?”

 

“‘M fine.” Eren mumbled. 

“Hungry?” Levi took Eren’s hands. Eren shrugged, and stood slowly, letting Levi pull him gently down the hall towards the dining hall. Sunlight shone through the windows, temporarily blinding Eren as he walked into the room. Levi led him to a couch, and had him sit.

“Hot chocolate? And maybe some fruit?”

 

“Bread?” Eren offered weakly, hands folded over his stomach. Levi frowned at the gesture, but nodded, and returned quickly with the desired items. Eren held his hot chocolate, but didn't drink, legs tucked up around him as he stared at nothing. He registered Levi taking the cup from him, and wrapping him up in comforting arms. Eren rested his head against Levi’s collarbones, and closed his eyes. 

 

“You doing alright?”

 

“Why’d you pick me?” Eren asked quietly. His scent was weak, the pine sifting beneath the cinnamon. It reminded Levi of Christmas, but before he could think about that, Eren was asking, “I mean… I guess I know why… but why are you still here?” Levi was at a loss for a bit, but finally responded with, 

 

“You interest me. And you smell amazing.”

 

“So like every other omega?” Eren scowled, and Levi shook his head. 

“No. you’re not like every other omega, Eren.”

 

“Then why?”

  
“I don’t know.” Levi finally sighed. “Maybe it’s… high compatibility or some shit.” Eren sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but ‘high compatibility or some shit’ isn't what I'm looking for.”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Someone who understands.” Eren avoided Levi’s eyes. “Someone who doesn't look at me like I'm fragile. I'm not. I'm really not.” Eren’s hands gripped at the fabric beneath him. 

 

Levi watched Eren, scented him mildly as he tried to figure out what would make Eren feel better. Eren’s scent was sour, his skin pale and he smelled… sick. Levi wracked his brain for a minor solution that wouldn’t startled the Omega. Eren looked exhausted, and concerned Levi, who instinctively slid closer, wrapped an arm around Eren, and asked, 

 

“Can I play with your hair?”

“What?” Eren asked, looking up in more confusion. 

 

“You know… physical attention, or… shit.” Levi grumbled, his ears pink at the tips. 

Eren watched as the Crown Prince of Sina blushed furiously. Eren cracked a small smile, and leaned his head against Levi’s neck again. Levi’s hands moved to Eren’s hair. Eren remained quiet, feeling the comforting hands in his hair, and closing his eyes in response. Fingernails loosely ran over his scalp, combing through his tangled hair with ease. 

 

“Was it hard?” came the quiet question.

 

“Was what hard?” 

 

“Moving to the sanctuary.”

 

“Well it’s not like a had much choice. I woke up here with you next to me. I mean.. I miss my mother… Sahsa, that guard who flirted with me,” Levi grumbled at this, and Eren rolled his eyes. “The girls from the village.” Eren thought over it. “I miss my mother most of all.”

 

“What village are you from?”

 

“Shiganshina…” Eren breathed, on the verge of sleep. Levi asked something else, but Eren didn’t catch what.

  
  


Hanji poked their head form around a corner, eyes landing on Eren’s sleeping form, and they sighed. 

“I’d hoped to catch him before he fell asleep.”

“He’s only just now passed out.” Levi said quietly, his hand carding through Eren’s hair. Hanji spared him a rare sane smile, and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“What do you need from him?”

“Just a basic checkup, to make sure he’s healthy. He doesn’t have any STD’s, which is a relief at his age. Do you know if he’s a virgin?”

“No.” Levi glared at them, and Hanji giggled. 

“Levi, are you jealous?”

“No.”

“Levi, your ears are red.”

“No they’re not shitty glasses.” he growled. Hanji giggled again, and sobered. 

“But really Levi, you’re gonna have to deal with the fact that he’s probably been with someone already. Most Alphas don't need to deal with that, but Eren is a special case. He’ll be 18 in March. I think he might be desperate enough to bond with someone who won’t care for him the right way, just to get out. It’s happened before.”

“If you’re referring to my shitbag of a brother, you can get out.” Levi said coldly, holding Eren tightly. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt Eren.”

“But if he turns 18, and you won’t bond him because he just wants out, he’ll find someone who will. Just be careful Levi.” Hanji, gave him a sad, smile, then stood up and left. 

“Shit kid…” he mumbled. “You’re gonna be the death of us, you know that?”

  
  


“We’ve got reports of trafficking in the Stohess region.” Was the first thing Levi heard when he walked into Central that day. Levi tilted his head over to look at Nanaba, who tapped away at a computer. Levi took a sip of tea before asking,

“Do we know who’s responsible?”

“Not yet, we’re still identifying the target. Commander Smith wants to know what your plan is when we do, sir.” Nanaba glanced up at him for a moment.  
“Where’s the case file?” He sighed.  
“Here.” Mike handed him a blue folder, stuffed with folders, papers, pictures and charts. Levi opened it, clearing a space on his desk as he glared down at it. Page after page of red missing persons files, picture after picture and in the Secondary Gender slot, the word **OMEGA** stamped in blocky bold letters. He frowned, finally coming to the case information. He read it quickly, his scowl growing deeper, and his tea depleting rapidly.

“So all these missing persons are Omegas, and they were all taken in the same way?” he clarified, “Specialized Darts to the neck when alone, and taken silently? Within the sanctuaries?”

“It would appear so.” Nanaba confirmed. 

“None of them put up a fight?” Levi asked. 

“Due to the Omega’s submissive nature, forcing them to their knees and then darting them would’ve been fairly easy.” Hanji said, leaning against Levi’s desk in thought. 

“Well, is there at least one out of these,” he glanced at the number, ”200 fucking Omegas who managed to escape?”

Nanaba did a quick search. She frowned, but stood up, and flipped through the files spread over Levi’s desk until she found The page belonging to Annie Leonhart. She pushed it in front of Levi, and ran back over to her computer, pulling up Annie’s federal file. Projecting it onto the big screen, she stated,

Recently, Annie Leonhart showed up at a bar in Ehrmich, Rose, and was recognized by the owner, Mikasa Ackerman.”

“My cousin owns a bar in Rose?” Levi interrupted.

“Co-owns with Ymir Fritz. Both are Alpha Females.” Nanaba supplied.

“Get me their files as well.” Levi said to Mike. Mike nodded, and turned to his computer. 

“What happened?” Levi asked. 

“Witness accounts say Annie looked thin and bedraggled when she stumbled in. Mikasa instantly recognized her, and took her to a back room. Annie spent the night at the Mikasa’s residence, and was due to leave for the ROS at Sina at noon the next day. During transit, communications went out, and by the time we found the car she was in, Annie was gone. Right before Comms went out, Annie grabbed a radio and repeated the word ‘Alpha’ for sixty seven seconds. Radios cut out after that We’ve been unable to get in touch with Mikasa since then due to lack of service to her military phone. She returns from training camp next Tuesday, so we’ll call her in.” Levi frowned, and flipped back to Annie’s report. Her pale blue eyes glared up at him and he scowled, downing the rest of his tea. 

“Play the recording.” Mike projected it up onto the big screen, and Levi listened. A woman’s frantic voice, 

“Alpha, alpha, alpha, Alpha…” over and over again until it cut out. Screams littered the background, mirrored with gunshots, and when it cut out, Annie had started screaming. 

“When did Annie show up?” Levi sighed.

“Last month.”

“Why wasn’t I informed?”

“It happened over heat.” Levi scowled further, rubbing his eyes. 

“Do we at least have OTS working on tracking her?”

“Reports say that her tracker has been removed.”

“Isn’t that fatal?” 

“.. We don’t know if Annie is alive.” Levi swore, standing up, and walking over to the phone, speed dialing Erwin’s number. It rang for three rings, and went to voicemail. 

Levi slammed the phone back into the cradle, and paced around the room. “Are all the trackers knocked out?” Nanaba nodded. “So we’re possibly looking at a case of at least two hundred dead Omegas.” The room was silent in response, and finally Levi slammed his fist down on the table. “Somebody tell me we at least have a goddamn lead on where she or another one might be.” silence answered him, followed but keyboards clacking, and sighs of disappointment. 

“... there’s an intercepted phone call from the MP to an unknown source.”

“Ping the location.”

“... Karanes.” Levi swore again. 

“We don’t have jurisdiction there. Get me the commanding officer at Karanes Fort on line one. What’s the phone call about?”

“A chat about lunch plans, but we suspect that it’s coded.”  
“Do we have solid evidence about this?”

“Just a few books about codes.”

“How old are they?”

“MP put them out of commission about ten years ago.” 

“These won’t count as solid evidence, I'm guessing.” Levi sighed, glancing down at his tea. The mug was empty, and he felt mildly buzzed. “Hanji, just as a precaution I want you to institute a buddy system at the sanctuary, and get the message around to all of them. We need to stop the disappearances, so Omegas aren't allowed to wander alone. They need to be either with their intended mates, or another omega, or you.” Hanji nodded. 

“Mike, tell Karanese Fort to send a Rose ambassador for me to meet with about this. Get me the governor of Stohess as well. Nanaba, keep working on the codes, I want possible meanings, and connections to guards working at the sanctuary. Run background checks, ask family and friends, scan the place. “

“Yes sir.” 

Levi watched his intelligence team scramble around. Calls were made, and he made his way out into the hallway, leaning against a wall. 

“Goddamn.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some plot! I’ll be adding tags, to see if i can get this fic some more attention. I really love the feedback, and i’m glad i decided to post this! Currently i’m trying to find a beta for this story, just so that i can get some feedback before posting it. If you’re interested please let me know, and if you’re interested in editing, i can always use the help because sometimes i have no clue how what i wrote makes any sense. :) i’m on tumblr, but i don’t check it often. candy2thecore on tumblr, if you're interested message me, or le tme know in the comments. probably do both, bc i'm so scatter brained. thanks so much for reading! comment, question, gimme your thoughts ideas comcerns!  
> stay sexy cuties!
> 
> Edit; 8/2/17 Grammar, word flow the usual.


	6. The Room

Eren wandered pointlessly, sucking on the candy that Dr. Zoë had handed him after they’d finished the examination.  He was counting his steps, the windows he passed, the doors. 

 

2,359 steps. 58 windows. 67 doors. 2,363 steps. 62 windows. 70 doors. And so forth. 

 

Eventually he lost count, and wandered outside, walking along the edge of the garden.  His thoughts were laced with ideas of running back home, Rivaille and Levi both, and still refusing to accept his new status as Omega. There was no way that he could just.. Accept this fact and sit here for the rest of his life, waiting for an Alpha to come sweep him off his feet. But apparently that was what had to happen if he ever wanted to leave. Maybe he could… find someone who would bond with him and then leave him alone? He doubted Levi would do that. Maybe Rivaille would. This needed to happen fast, and he needed a plan for getting out of here.  He glanced up at the wall, covered in ivy and lattice work as it loomed over head. 

 

_ Yeah.  _

_ Protection, my ass.  _

 

Eren thought to himself as he followed the edge of the wall. There was a point where it dipped inwards a bit, and he almost missed it if he hadn’t almost fallen through it. It was covered in ivy, the curtain of tendrils concealing a wooden trap door set down into the grass. There was no lock, just a leather handle. 

 

When Eren pulled it up, it came loose easily. Stairs led down, sharp stone, smooth and cold against his bare feet. He jumped when the trap fell shut behind him. The tunnel was dark, but dry. Eren felt carefully along the walls, touching something soft and letting out a squeak as he flinched back. Hesitantly, he reached out, and felt along what felt like fabric. It gave way when he pressed on it, and he stumbled past a curtain. A candle lit up the room in front of him. Cubbies built into the wall were stuffed with scrolls, edges curled from age. Eren glanced at some of the tags tied around the ends. 

 

_ Alphas; The Story Of.  _

 

_ Betas; The Story Of.  _

He glanced into the cubbies around the two titles, looking for a scroll about Omegas. Surely if there was one for the other two dynamics,  then there had to be one about Omegas. He looked through the other tags, a frown growing on his face.  None about omegas. Plenty about the cities.one struck his interest. He pulled it down, and unrolled it quickly, setting it on the table in the middle of the room. 

 

_ Prince Levi Alexei Ackerman was born December 25th, XXXX. as the crown prince of the Sinai region, his duties remain to lead with firmness, and to cherish his omega.  _

 

Eren kept reading, skimming over some boring history until he reached another interesting part.

 

_ Royal Alphas are required by law to find a mate before they reach the age of 25, in order to ensure an heir is born. Along with this law, the Omega they select must be impregnated within a 2 month period after marriage. If found infertile, a surrogate is selected by the Royal, and brought to live in the palace.  If more children are required, or desired, the surrogate is used for reproduction.  _

 

Eren frowned, worrying over this fact for a brief moment, considering his possible future with Levi. Male omegas could reproduce right? Right! Still, this information was intriguing in a morbid sense, the way one would watch burning ants to see what would happen. Pure and morbid curiosity. He unrolled the scroll a bit further, looking for something mildly interesting that he didn’t already know. 

 

With a scowl, he rolled it back up, replacing it in the cubby, and continuing to scan over the tags. His bare foot brushed against something, and he squeaked, stumbling back in a blind panic for a moment before looking down at a rolled up slip of paper. It wasn't any wider than his middle finger, and as he unrolled it, vertically printed letters read down the long piece of paper. 

 

TITHOOOLOEBRBEBREEENEEADSTTTD

 

Eren squinted, trying to make sense of the jumble of excessive vowels and random letters. With a growing sense of frustration, he rolled it up around his finger, and kept looking through the scrolls. None proved to be what he was looking for, but he spotted a few titles that caught his interest. Tucking the titles into his memory, he took a last look around the room, and then left, slipping out of the ivy curtain to find the sun sinking just behind the mountains. He frowned, and made his way under a tree. He unrolled the scrap of paper, staring at it intently, before rolling it back up and sliding it into a pocket his robe provided and laying back, his thoughts drifting over his predicament between Levi, Rivaille, and The Sanctuary. 

 

Levi. Alpha. Protective, decently caring, but shrouded in private mystery, and a sense of unease that crawled up Eren’s throat. He felt… an -attraction, yes that was the word- to Levi, but not in its extremities. 

Rivaille was…. Cold? Dark. Smelled like smoke. BUt that lavender… Eren felt calm around him, that scent invading his senses whenever he found himself near the intriguing alpha. Rivaille was definitely an option, from his Omega’s perspective. Eren shoved that part of him back, focusing his thoughts onto his current pressing matter. 

 

The Sanctuary.

 

It was nice enough, he supposed. At least it wasn’t… a prison, in the literal sense of the word. Perhaps in a metaphorical sense? Not being able to leave, separate rooms, guards, medical checkups. So perhaps more similar to a prison. Eren frowned at this realization, and directed his gaze at the walls. Towering overhead, and starting to light up at ever guard post. There had to be a way out. Either through them, or over them. Or perhaps under them. 

 

Now there was a thought. That tunnel to the hidden library had to go further, right? Perhaps an older omega had dug it during their time here to escape easily. 

That wouldn’t make sense, as the whole thing appeared to be made of concrete, and a candle had been lit when Eren arrived. In conclusion, someone must be using it. 

 

With this realization, Eren smiled in the comfort that someone might want to help him in his search. And maybe they knew what the slip of paper meant. 

 

With his mind at a temporary haze of peace, Eren sank into a comfortable sleep.

  
  


He woke much later, the darkness outside overwhelming and frightening. He blinked up at the tree overhead, dark, foreboding. Glittering eyes stared down at him, and Eren felt his heart stop. The eyes blinked, and a low rumbling purr sounded. 

 

“Eren,” a quiet voice murmured. “Don’t move.” Eren let out a gasp of breath and managed to tear his eyes up to the voice. Levi stood nearby, tshirt and sweats dark against his pale skin. Levi approached, and growled softly. Whatever was in the tree growled back. Eren watched as Levi turned into a fearsome creature, his hand shooting out to grab Eren’s collar, and tossed the Omega behind him. Levi snarled, a deep and guttural sound as a creature dropped onto all fours in front of him. 

 

Eren felt fear clutch his throat, making it hard to breathe as the creature lunged, snapping its teeth inches from Eren’s face, eyes wild and breath heavy. It never reached him, as Levi had grabbed onto its scruff and threw it out before him, snarling. Levi dove at the thing. 

 

A loud scream rang through the air, and the creature went limp in Levi’s hands. Levi dropped it, stroked a hand down its pelt, and stood, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he turned and crouched in front of Eren. 

 

“Eren you’re safe.” he said, extending a hand. Eren stared at him, shaking with terror at what just happened. His throat felt raw, and he belatedly realized that he had screamed. His eyes slid back to the animal before Levi’s chest blocked his view and his head was tilted up. 

 

“Eren, breathe. Take a breath.” Eren felt his chest moving in, but his brain only saw that things teeth, saliva dripping down its chin, the gums pink and bloody as its snout pulled back into a deep snarl, eyes large and green and pointed at him, ears flat against its head and the  _ fear _ -

 

“Eren.” Levi’s scent was comforting, the familiar lemon, and comforting rain pooling around him as Levi’s hands stroked along his shoulder, and neck. “Eren, can you stand?” Eren wasn’t quite sure how he responded, but Levi suddenly hefted his frozen body, and Eren’s face was pressed into Levi’s neck, near his scent gland. The gentle sway of Levi carrying him mixed with the comforting scent all but pressed against his nose lulled him off again. 

  
  


When he awoke, Levi was sitting in a chair next to his bed, arms crossed over themselves, head resting on his forearms, and breathing deeply. Eren felt his heart twinge a bit, but as he took in the scent of Levi, it grew to confusion, the normal lemon and rain scent was there, but distinct lavender, and smoke lingered in the air. He searched the room, looking for Rivaille. But it was just Levi. 

“Levi?”

“Mm?” the Alpha woke up, head jerking upwards as he rubbed his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Why...why do you smell like.. Rivaille?” Levi froze, and a look of shock passed through his eyes as he looked at Eren. Then he stood up, and left the room, and Eren was left to wonder what the fuck was going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 8/2/17 Okay so i origionally posted this chapter super late last night and wasn't thinking clearly, so i figured i'd drop that bomb on all y'all. this version has better word flow (hopefully) and next chapter I'll try to get some answers to questions snuck in there. thanks so much!


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hurts again. Levi has some idea of what to do. Hanji is frustrated.

Levi growled to himself as he rounded a corner, pushing up his sleeves as he entered the gardens.  _ Goddamn, now you've done it. _ He’d just lost any chance he had with Eren, fucked up everything, and if he wasn’t careful, his eligibility for kingship could be revoked. He growled to himself, running hands through his hair, and pulling at it, pacing as he tried to think of a way to make this work.  He had a month left to make Eren like him enough to accept a mate mark. And with everything was playing out, it was likely that would never happen.

  
  


Eren sat in silence, bile rising in his throat as he tried to put the pieces together. Levi was Rivaille? Did Rivaille even exist? In a way, this was good. He didn’t have to worry about picking between them.  _ Hang on, since when was I romantically interested in either of them? Is it an Omega thing? Oh shit…  _ Eren took a second to reevaluate his love life. He hadn’t come into this expecting to find a mate right off the bat. He hadn’t actually decided to do this at all, but here he was. And now that he thought about it, he liked talking to both of them. They both respected him, they liked his fire. Levi got this cute blush on his face when he asked if he could hold Eren. That was cute. Some little voice inside him agreed that either would be  wonderful mate. But since both were one person...did that mean that Rivaille would never be a reality? Eren felt cheated in a way, and he couldn’t quite figure out what felt wrong. His head hurt, that was probably a bad thing. 

  
  


Levi stopped pacing to lean against a wall and rub his face, forcing breath into his lungs one quick breath at a time.  How could he let himself slip up like this? He was Levi fucking Ackerman for god’s sake, Crown Prince Alpha over Sina, how could he screw so monumentally?  _ Pretending to be two people? What was he thinking in the first place? _ He slapped his cheek harshly, trying to focus. He needed a way to explain all of this to Eren, without making things worse. How did he tell Eren that he’d only impersonated Rivaille because Eren caught him at the wrong time? That sounded like he was blaming Eren for all of this. He scrapped that idea, only to come up blank.  _ Rivaille would know what to do. _

 

Slowly, Eren slid off the bed, walking to the door with shaky legs. This was becoming too much to process and he needed someone to give him straight answers. He needed to find Marco, no- Hanji, Hanji would have answers. He put his hand to the doorknob, and pulled it open.

 

Levi would have to face Eren eventually. But that wouldn't be now. Not when his act had dropped. When he’d been vulnerable. Kenny would’ve slapped him upside the head.  _ Let your guard down. Stupid boy. _ How could he even explain this? He’d only make it worse, and he’d lose Eren forever.

 

Eren slid out into the hall, feeling slightly dizzy.  _ One foot after the other. Find Hanji.  _ He leaned against the wall occasionally, walking slowly, and hopefully in the direction of the Infirmary. His breaths felt heavy, and it was getting warmer. 

 

Something familiar wafted under his nose. Cherry chocolate, sickly sweet. He put a hand to his mouth, trying not to taste the bile in his throat. 

“Eren, are you alright?” That was Reiner’s voice. What was Reiner doing here? A heavy warm hand touched his shoulder and he flinched back, gagging at the strength sickly sweet scent. 

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?

“Reiner…?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay? Here, let me take you to the medical wing,” The hand moved to his waist, and pressed forward, guiding Eren towards a long twisting hallway. 

“This isn’t the way,” Eren protested weakly, watching black spots fade into his vision. 

“It’s a shortcut.” Reiner said, giving him a smile. Eren swallowed back the bile, stumbling along with Reiner’s pushes, trying to hold his breath. 

 

Reiner only added more confusion to his growing list. The novelty of his secondary gender, why Levi was Rivaille somehow, and yet not? Heats were new, and he felt sick, so sick, so disgusting. And now.. Reiner was here? What the hell was going on?

“Eren, what’s wrong?” That was Armin. The soft coconut a welcome coolness to the fire next to him. 

“He’s been stumbling around for a bit. I’m taking him to the infirmary.” Reiner said. 

“Thank you, but I’ll take him from here.” Armin’s hands were cold on his skin. It felt wonderful. He nuzzled into the cool, trying to get away form the hot hands on his arm and waist.

“Please, I insist-” Reiner’s grip tightened, and Eren whimpered.  _ Let me go, let me go let me- _

 

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll escort them. I’m sure you have other duties.” Erwin’s heady sandalwood was confusing to apprehend, although a welcome scent. Eren longed to smell some lavender. To calm down. To cool down. God, it was hot. 

“Of course sir.” Reiner let go of Eren, fingers grasping slightly, and then Eren was free of Reiner. The chocolate melted away as Armin slid an arm around his waist. Erwin followed, and as soon as they were out of the hall, Armin murmured, 

“This isn't the way to the infirmary.” Eren felt an alarm bell go off in the back of his mind, but couldn’t bring himself to focus on it. 

“I’m well aware, Armin.” Erwin said quietly. “We’ll talk more later. Let’s just get Eren to the infirmary.”

 

Hanji took one look at Eren, and rushed him into the nearest examination room. 

“Armin, run and get him some food, and something with sugar. Cool foods, and something cold to drink.” Armin nodded. Eren felt woozy, swaying back and forth.  Hanji had him sitting down now, pressing a cool damp rag to his scent glands. It was wonderful, soothing, but not quite enough. His eyes stung, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Erwin, open that window please.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Erwin asked, swallowing audibly and clenching his fist. Hanji turned to look at him, frowning. 

“Erwin… Erwin, I need you to leave. Go find Marco for me please, and maybe Levi?” Erwin nodded, and left the room quickly.

“Eren, how do you feel?” Eren could only swallow and close his eyes, breathing heavily. He swallowed again, trying to make his voice work. The cloth against his neck had grown warm. He needed that lavender. Where was it? That would fix him. His legs felt shaky, and a familiar ache had settled onto his hips.

“I… l-lavender... “ he croaked, head lolling back over his shoulders as he leaned away from the cloth. 

“Lavender? Eren, do you want Levi to be here?”

“Nn… Ri-rivaille…”

“Eren, Rivaille doesn’t smell like lavender.” 

 

The door opened, and Armin followed by Marco slid inside, holding a tray with ice cream and a glass of cold lemonade.

“Armin, has Rivaille ever met Eren?” Hanji pressed her fingers to the inside of Eren’s wrist. Her fingers were tough, scratchy against this scent gland. 

“No, Rivaille hasn’t been here since last year.”

“Please…. Please Hanji…”  Eren whined. It was so hot. 

“Okay, okay, breathe. I’m going to go see if I can find Levi. Armin, make sure he drinks something. Marco, try to keep him calm okay?”

“Rivaille… want Rivaille.” Eren cried out, reaching for Hanji as she left. Armin gently held him back, and raised the lemonade to Eren’s lips. 

“Here, drink this honey.” Eren messily swallowed the cold substance, wincing at the sour sting and the way the sugar stuck to his throat. Marco rubbed a hand over Eren’ back, quietly coaxing him to drink more of the liquid.

  
  


“Levi!” He turned, watching Hanji run down the hall towards him.

“What the hell do you want, shitty glasses?” He growled, frowning. 

“It’s Eren!” she gasped, out of a breath. Levi’s blood froze. “He’s going into heat again, and he’s asking for Rivaille. How the hell did he meet Rivaille?”

“He didn’t.” Levi sighed, rubbing his temples, but following Hanji down the hall. 

“Than how-”

“I’ll explain later.” He cut her off. “Let’s just… I need to go help him.”

  
  


About thirty minutes passed. His leg bounced, and the pain in his stomach sharpened. He lunged forward, stumblign to his feet and started pacing, clutching at his stomach. Hands were trying to pull him back, but he ignored them, continued walking. Sitting wasn’t doing anything anymore. Everything felt numb. He was so dizzy… why was he standing again? Well now he wasn’t. The carpet felt nice against his cheek. Cool, and textured. And those boots looked shiny. Black and in front of his face. Eren could only focus on those. Then they moved, and someone was crouched in front of Eren, navy pants creasing around the knees. 

 

Sweet, blissful lavender washed over him, and Eren felt like sobbing. 

 

“Eren? Sh, hey, come here.” He was pulled up into strong arms, and he pressed his face into the smell, breathing deeply. He could feel the tremors in his stomach ceasing a little, and he felt like sleeping right then and there. A deep purr was coming from the chest against his ear, and he relaxed, listening to the soft heartbeat. “You’re okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Levi, I know it’s not ideal, given the circumstances, and you have a lot of explaining to do, but he's going into heat.” Hanji’s voice, quiet, but urgent.

“No shit.” hands were carding through his hair, and he leaned into it, trying to push away the pain in his abdomen, which was steadily returning. 

 

“Rivaille?” Eren felt confused again, and he took a deeper breath. Not only lavender, but smoke, and lemon and rain and it smelled so good, it hurt. Eren’s stomach churned, and he curled up tighter. 

“Eren, I know I fucked up, but I need to take care of you, alright? Can you stand?” 

“Are you Levi? Where’s… Who’s…” Eren wanted to cry, his head hurt, this was too confusing. 

“Eren, you’ve never met Rivaille. It’s always been me.” Levi-Rivaille, whoever- sounded so heartbroken, and his head hurt so much, and his stomach was clenching, and all Eren could do was nod his head. 

“Okay.”

“I promise I’ll explain later. Can you stand?” Levi pressed a kiss to Eren’s temple, and Eren tried to take control of his limbs. His legs shook violently, and he stumbled back into Levi, knees buckling. Levi caught his around the waist, hoisting him up into strong arms.

“Hanji, is there an empty room?”

“B5 should be ready.”

“Thanks.” Eren tucked his head into Levi’s shoulder as the Alpha carried him down the hallway, and through a darkened doorway. 

Levi’s scent gland was so close, it pulsed lightly,  spreading his scent into the air and Eren pressed his tongue to it. Lemon exploded in his mouth, fresh and somewhat sour, but it cleared his head a little. Levi gave a shudder beneath him, and Eren felt something like pride curl up into his throat.  Cool bed sheets were pressed against his warm skin, but it wasn't’ enough, it was still too hot. Eren struggled with his shirt for a moment, until Levi’s hands grasped the hem, and pulled it cleanly upwards. Eren sighed in relief, falling back against the sheets. 

 

“Eren, can you hear me?”

“Mm?”

“Are you hungry?”

Eren shook his head. Food was the last thing on his mind right now. A moment later, Levi slid onto the bed, hovering over Eren and rubbing his neck over Eren’s.  

 

Again, sweet bliss slid over Eren’s skin, He finally relaxed, turning his head and arching up into the touch. Levi’s tongue was against his neck now, a quiet growl emitting from the alpha, who nuzzled into Eren’s neck further.  Eren threaded his hands through Levi’s hair, gripping it lightly as the heat surged up in his stomach.

 

“Levi, please it hurts.”

 

Levi crooned, shushing him with sweet promises, and sure hands that gently caressed Eren’s skin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is ridiculously late. Sorry that it's short. I've been busy. Lost inspiration for a bit. But here it is. I'd love to hear your thoughts though, any concerns, any plot holes you may spot, It would be wonderful if you could bring those to my attention. Any questions you have  
> Thank you so much reading! You're all lovely people!  
> also side note, are there any mentioned relationships you'd like to see more of? like jean and Marco, or winmin? i know at least one of you ants more of that (you know who you are ;) maybe more Isabel and Farlan? let me know. thanks!


	8. Explanatioins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheepish Alpha tells Skeptic Omega how he fucked up. And we learn a little more about everything.

Erwin held Armin to his side, stroking his fingers through blonde hair, letting the omega use him as a pillow. His laptop was balanced on his knee, fingers tapping over the keys quickly as he scanned the database. Reiner Braun was listed as an Alpha Military Police Guard, recently transferred to the Sina Sanctuary by order of Nile Dok. He lived alone, had only one living relative, a cousin named Bertholdt Hoover, who lived in the Karanes District, also alone,  a retired Beta MPG. His calls listed in the past three months involved three from Hoover to Braun, one from Dok and two from Braun to Hoover with Dok dialed in. 

 

Erwin frowned, and moved over to Dok’s file. Still not retired, Alpha General over MPG’s, and living alone as well. His bank accounts showed a sizeable growth recently, and with a deeper look, the transfer occurred from both Braun and Hoover alike. The correlation between military status, living status, and the funds transfer could not be a coincidence. 

 

Just to make sure that this wasn’t a wild card, Erwin pulled up a file on another soldier who lived alone. He was alarmed to find that several funds transfers had been made to Dok’s account, and within the past two weeks.  He did a quick search, pulling up the files of any soldiers who were living alone, and were making recent large payments to Dok. 

In total there were about two hundred living alone alphas working as MPG’s and sending sizeable amounts of money to Dok.  Erwin Frowned, sitting up, forgetting the omega on his lap for a moment. Said omega whined, and Erwin froze. Armin adjusted himself, and Erwin crooned, trying to soothe Armin. He caught the eye of a nearby guard, and with some hesitation, asked that Hanji be fetched as soon as possible.  

  
  


Eren woke up with a sore lower back, covered in sweat and sticky fluid, feeling disgusting. The sheets stuck to his back, annoying and clingy. Everything smelled like Levi and sex, the scent mixing in the stale air around them. His head felt fuzzy, but in a good way, and the back of his mouth tasted foul. Fingers traced over his hip, Levi’s head  tucked into his neck. Eren shifted, trying to sit up. Levi stirred, groaning as he opened his eyes. 

 

“Damn.” he said, voice raw. “You’re pretty.”  Eren gave a quiet laugh, feeling the strain in his throat. He looked away, closing his eyes, trying to breathe normally in the overused air. Trying to not be too attracted to the Alpha in front of him. Trying to keep his instinctual need to remain close to the Alpha next to him in check.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Levi’s hand stroked over his cheek, and Eren looked up at him. 

“Just… tired. I feel gross.” he grimaced and Levi chuckled. 

“Let me go start a bath.” he propped himself up on his elbow, and ran his fingers over Eren’s face again, and moved to pull away. Eren wasn’t prepared for the instinctive ache in reaction to the loss of his Alpha, an involuntary whine ripping through his throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Levi was back instantly, crooning and soothing eren. 

“Hey, hey sh. I’m right here.”  

“I’m okay, really.” Eren protested. Levi didn’t look like he was buying it and as he moved away again, Eren’s vocals ripped through his hand, loud and obvious. Levi returned, and Eren latched onto his wrist, looking scared and wide eyed. 

“Would it help if I brought you with me?” Levi pushed his scent out, seeking to calm Eren. The Omega nodded, looking away sheepishly and scooted closer, all. Gently, Levi gathered Eren up into his arms, and walked into the bathroom. He set Eren down on the edge of the small pool, and leaned over the tub to start the bath, one hand rubbing over Eren’s knee to soothe the Omega. 

“Hot or cold?”

“Hot, please.” 

When Levi was satisfied, he helped Eren into the water and slid in behind him. Eren stiffened for a moment, seeming unsure as he laid against Levi’s chest. Levi noted that he didn’t totally relax, which was worrisome. When they were both clean, Levi dried Eren off, and made a quick housekeeping call, keeping Eren tucked under his arm as he asked for their room to be cleaned. 

 

The heat suites included a small kitchenette and seating area, and while the maids were cleaning up, he snuggled up with Eren on the couch content to lazily scent the Omega, who had started to purr heavily.  

When the cleaners left, Eren asked,

“So do you actually have a brother?” Levi wanted to laugh, but instead he shifted their position, feeling anxiety creeping up into his stomach. 

“Do you mind if I smoke while we talk about this?”

Eren's shrugged. Levi stood up, making sure Eren was content while he walked across the room to open the window. He grabbed his wallet from his jeans, and lit one, sitting down next to Eren again. Slowly the room filled with Levi's scent of lavender and smoke, and Levi allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“Rivaille was born a few minutes before me. He’s the technical crown prince, and he doesn’t actually smell like me. Our scents are similar, but distinctly different.”

“So how did you… I don’t know how to ask this.” Eren scrunched up his nose. “How did you smell like two different people?”

“Royal Alphas can control their scents, by completely masking them, only masking a few, or leaving all of them out. It's a bit complicated.” he said, shrugging. 

“Why did you… why were you controlling your scent?” Levi took a breath. This was what it boiled down to. And in reality it was a rather stupid reason. 

“I have an anxiety disorder, as well as a form of OCD. It gets pretty bad sometimes, so I use my own scent and smoking to calm myself, although I could probably do without the smoking. It’ll kill me one day. Anyway, I’m not really supposed to smoke in doors, so I’ll sit in the garden when I’m feeling stressed.” Levi forced his breath to even, for his body to calm.  _ I am in control.  _ He told himself, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“I didn’t recognize you in the garden, not at first when you were so distressed. When I realized who you were, I wanted to curl up into a ball and die right there. You asked me who I was, and for a brief moment, I wondered if it was possible to not be me. To be normal. To be like Rivaille. So I lied. Which is the dumbest thing I could’ve done.” he sighed. 

“I still don’t understand why.” Eren sounded even more confused and Levi groaned inwardly. 

“It’s a little hard to explain.” Levi said. “It’s more of what I felt than what I was thinking. I suppose I felt inadequate. As an Alpha. I didn’t want to be seen as that, not by someone like you who smelled amazing. I figured you wouldn’t want a defective Alpha.”

Eren snorted. 

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” Levi leaned back, ran a hand through his hair.  “When I ran into you again, I decided to keep up the act. I’m not sure why, I should’ve just told you. Should've fixed it as soon as I could. I’m sorry.” Levi felt mildly dizzy, and he breathed out another cloud of smoke on his next take. 

 

Eren watched as the smoke swirled around Levi’s eyes, reminding him of that day in the garden when it all went to shit.  

“You’re allowed weaknesses.” he said quietly. “I’m not going to say you aren't a wonderful alpha because you need a destressor every once in a while. Taking care of yourself is not weak.” Eren laid his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi stubbed out the cigarette on the coffee table, caring less about the burn in the top. He wrapped an arm around Eren, pressed his face into Eren’s hair. 

“You’re taking this awfully well. I was expecting more screaming.”

“Maybe if I threw some things at you?” Eren giggled. 

“Mm at least a plate, maybe a shoe or something.“ Levi smiled into Erne’s hair, focusing on the smell of him. 

“So what’s your brother like?” 

Levi growled. 

“Easy, mr alpha. Just a question. “

“He swears a lot.”

“I know someone else who does that.”

“Oi brat,” levi ruffled eren’s hair. “I try to tone it down.”

“Try, or attempt?”

Levi growled playfully, nuzzled into Eren’s neck.  After a quiet moment or peaceful scenting, Levi muttered, 

“Can I start over?”

“Mm?”

“My name’s Levi Ackerman. I’d like to be your alpha for this heat.”  Eren looked at him with an incredulous look, and sighed, laughing softly. 

“I’m Eren Jaeger. I’ve presented seven years late and don’t know what to do with myself.”

They shared a soft chuckle, and Eren rested his head back against Levi’s shoulder.

“How are you, Eren?” 

“Everything’s… different.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Everything’s confusing. Like, suppressants are illegal, I can’t leave… I can’t go see my mom unless I’m tied to someone.” Eren’s voice was fragile, and Levi dared not do more than stroke fingers through his hair. “I don’t know how any of this works, I don’t understand why it happened to me… I still have so many questions…”

“Maybe I can answer some?” Levi suggested calmly, hoping that his scent would help Eren calm down some. 

“Why can’t we use suppressants?”

“They don’t usually tell Omegas why, because it makes a lot of them panic. Which generally isn’t good.” Eren opened his mouth to protest, but Levi cut him off. “They don’t use them, because some of the chemicals used to help with calming heat pains will slowly dissolve the Omega’s uterus over time. And with female Alpha pregnancy rates very low, and Betas only successfully giving birth to two at most children, we’re relying almost completely on Omegas to produce our young and keep our species alive.” 

“That’s… ” Eren was at a loss.

“Well, from a scientific standpoint it makes sense.  Omegas are most fertile, both male and female. You’ll also notice we only have about ten or so officially registered Omegas per sanctuary, which means in total, we only have thirty grown Omegas in this country.  Omegan birth rates are also significantly low, which is why we’re hoping that Omegas mate and reproduce more Omegas. There’s more, but it’s very heavy.” 

“This is ridiculous….” Eren squeezed his hands into fists.

“Eren, try to understand. We’re trying to stop our species from dying out.” Levi let out a croon, sensing Eren’s distress before it occurred. 

“What about my happiness?” Eren burst out. “What if I don't want to be pregnant? What if I want more than to sit here and give birth to as many kids as possible?” He scowled, trying to blink back tears stinging his eyes. Levi made a gentle rumbling noise in his chest, crooning and doing his best to soothe Eren. 

“I just want answers.” Eren mumbled. “I want people to stop assuming I understand everything.”

“I’m sorry.” Levi ran a hand through Eren’s hair. “I'm sorry you're not happy.” 

Eren whined sadly, burrowing into Levi’s shoulder, breathing in the heavy lavender to calm down. 

 

Several hours later, they emerged from the room, Levi’s arm wrapped around Eren, a deep purr in his chest. Eren’s previously felt exhaustion was catching up with him, and he stumbled a little. 

“You alright?” Levi asked.    
“Just… tired.” he yawned. “I’m tired of being tired.”

“Food?” Levi asked, half afraid that Eren would say no, but to his surprise, Eren nodded vigorously. 

“Yeah. I’m starving. I can’t remember the last time I ate something substantial.” 

“You say that like we’re starving you.” Levi said, turning the corner into the dining hall. Eren laughed quietly, allowing himself to be led to a comfortable couch. 

“Anything you're in the mood for?” Levi asked, rubbing a wrist across Eren’s neck. Eren rubbed into the hand, before sheepishly pulling away and refusing to meet the Alpha’s eyes as his face burned.

“Lemonade?” He asked, picking at strings on a pillow. “Maybe some fruit… waffles sound nice.”

“I can get you waffles.” Levi pressed a kiss to Eren’s head, and walked towards the food tables. 

Eren watched him go, studying Levi’s figure, trying to commit the way he walked to memory. Someone at one of the tables waved at him a huge grin on her face, and Eren frowned in confusion. They started around the table, jogging towards him, talking loudly. 

“Eren! Oh my god, you're okay!” 

“Sasha?” the breath was knocked out of his chest as Sasha slammed into him, hugging him tight and talking a mile a minute. 

“I thought that you dead or something! You scared the shit out of me, you bastard!” she said. “Don’t ever just present like that again.”

“I’ll try,” he said, grinning. “Hey, did anyone tell my mom where I am?”   
“Yeah, I called her as soon as you left.”

“Is she… is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s worried of course, but she’s glad you aren’t hurt.” Eren frowned, biting at his nail as he worried over the state of his mother. Sasha sat down next to him, holding his hand and rubbing it soothingly. 

“Hey, it’s okay. She said she was going to apply for a visit.”

“She can do that?” Eren felt his stomach clench, and a haze of pleasant nausea rolled over his stomach. His mom was coming to see him?

“Yeah, anyone can. Eren, you alright?”

“Yeah, I just miss her a lot.” he said, giving her a smile. Sasha smiled, and hugged him again. 

“I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. How’s the bakery?”

“It’s the same, and Isabel comes in a lot. She says she doesn't see much of you though.”

“I’ve been kind of sick for the past week.” Eren confessed, “Haven't been able to socialize.”

“That sucks.” Sasha said, frowning in pity. 

Someone cleared their throat. Levi stood behind her, an annoyed look on his face as she turned, and immediately sank into a curtsey. 

“Your highness,” she said, tilting her head to the side and down, in a display of submission. Levi nodded. Eren watched with confusion as Sasha kept her eyes on the ground. 

“I’ll see you later Eren, take care of yourself.” She said, walking away slowly. 

“What was that about?” Eren asked, thoroughly perplexed. 

“She was getting too close to you.” Levi grumbled, ears turning red. Eren raised a brow. 

“Are you… jealous?”

“No.”

“Levi, she’s just a childhood friend. And a Beta.” He tried to stop the smile on his face. 

“She was in your space.” Levi countered. Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Levi, she wasn’t harassing me.”

“...Sorry.” Levi said finally, looking thoroughly ashamed. Eren giggled, kissing Levi’s cheek in forgiveness.

“Eren!” Hanji came barreling over to him, a huge grin on her face. “You look much better!” she pinched his cheeks and Levi growled. 

“Oh hush pussycat,” she said, turning Eren’s head. “How do you feel? Any specific pains? How’s your head? Are you nauseous?”   
“Hey shitty four eyes, back off.” Levi slid his body in between the two, growling in her face. She frowned, standing back. 

“I’m just asking him some questions.”   
“You’re freaking him out. Stop it.”

“Levi-”

“I’m feeling fine Hanji.” Eren interrupted. “A little sore, but I think Levi is to blame for that. No nausea, or pains. I’m really hungry though.” Eren glanced to the tray of food Levi had set down on the side table.

“That’s good! Go ahead and eat, I’ll need to see you later just to make sure everything’s settled down right.” She smiled, and then frowned suddenly. 

“Levi, when you’re done with Eren, Erwin has some… delicate information to tell you. I’ll be going over the new policies today, in about an hour.” Levi nodded, retrieving the tray to set it on his lap. 

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to him in a bit.” Hanji nodded, gave Eren’s cheek another pinch, and wandered away. Levi groaned under his breath. 

“That woman will be the death of me.”   
“I think she’s nice.” Eren said, leaning towards the food. “That looks good.”

“I got you waffles.” Levi's chest puffed out a little, and Eren laughed. 

“Yes, you did.” He patted Levi’s head a few times, to which Levi rolled his eyes. Eren ate with gusto, although Levi did make him eat it slowly. When he finished, he lay against Levi, eyes closed and relaxed, purring quietly. Their hands slid together, quiet and intimate and Levi played with Eren’s fingers. Eren’s stomach bubbled up with butterflies as he realized that he was falling for Levi. Slowly, but definitely falling. And maybe he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling dear readers,   
> I hope you've enjoyed this new installment, and some questions have been answered. I enjoyed this chapter, mostly cuz there's fluff an cuddles, but also just writing deep intricate plot stuff. what am I saying, there's like one blurb of intricate plot in this, but that's not what I'm here to talk about.   
> I recently attended a writers conference, and have decided that I need to start doing things a little differently. In order for me to give you quality content, I'd like to have someone look over it before i post it. My usual Beta is swamped as she's going to college soon and she's trying to fix up her grades and there's no way I'm going to impede her. So, I'm turning to you guys, and asking if there is anyone who would like to be my Beta for this story? Please note that I have limited access to a lot of social media accounts, and I'm rarely on my tumblr if you try to get ahold of me there. That being said, this next bit will get kind of tricky for a bit. For now, just let me know if you're interested, and if you are accepted ( i say that like you're applying for college what's wrong with me?!) we'll work out the deets from there.   
> Sorry, this was really long and kind of weird.   
> But as usual, please leave me your comments, questions, thoughts ideas concerns, etc, anything else. Tell me your cat's name. or you dog's name. both are amazing.   
> Yeah.  
> Thank you once again, please enjoy the rest of you day/evening/night and I'll see you in the next update!


	9. Pamper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental fluff and minor plot.  
> Beta'd and edited by titanghoulsoul

 

It would be a few days until Levi was required to return to the Palace, and he was hoping to spend most of his time with Eren. Said Omega was making his plans difficult, as he couldn’t actually find Eren. He walked briskly down the corridors of the Sanctuary, searching for any trace of Eren’s scent, scowling to himself when he found nothing. Eren couldn’t have gone far, how big was this god damned building? Levi growled quietly under his breath, spotting Hanji in the doorway of a room and marching over to her. 

“Hello, Mr. Alpha, sir.” she grinned. “How can I help you?”

“Eren,” he said. 

“Haven’t seen him,” she said. “But maybe ask Armin? Blondie’s been with him a lot since he got here.”

“Hmm.” Levi continued his search. 

  
  
  


Eren, in the meantime, was coughing at the sudden cloud of dust that invaded his senses. He swiped at it, hoping to help it settle down, as he tried to read the scroll in front of him. It was mostly boring history taught in schools. With a huff he discarded it. He began to pace in front of the cubbies for a moment until he spied a gold tassel tied onto the end of a case. He slid it out carefully and opened it. Thankfully, no dust billowed out and he peered inside. Just a few papers, some folded in half. He found it odd that whoever this had belonged to had stored them in a scroll case. Being his curious self, he slid one out, and unfolded it, setting the case on a nearby table. He quickly identified the paper as a letter, but it took him a moment to realize who it was from, and to, the information scrawled hastily on the back of the paper. From King Eliazar Ackerman, to be forwarded to specific members of the court.  

 

The more he read, the more unsettled he felt, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He finished reading it and, despite his uneasiness, slid another letter from the case. It was addressed the same as the previous and the first paragraph had him trying to swallow back a lump in his throat. 

 

_...In regards to the newly dedicated and established Omegan ‘Sanctuaries,’ I would like to stress that in no way shape or form should the information discussed in our former meeting be shared with anyone outside our circle. Should our secrets be found, it will cause chaos throughout the land, and the true meaning of the Sanctuaries will be lost… _

 

The rest was something about the regulations and rules of the Sanctuaries, but made no indication as to why these rules were in place beyond, “to ensure the safety of our Omegas.” Frustrated, he set it aside, determined to find an explanation, and maybe what was discussed in the meetings with King Eliazar and his private counsel. The other letters brought no insight, and discouraged, Eren set them carefully back in the tube. As he was folding up one of the letters, a slip of paper fluttered down to the floor. Eren bent to pick it up, frowning at the printed vertically letters, similar to the previous paper he’d found down here. 

 

TVOSRAOIPEOTPDLTCEREEOR·OTAPE·

 

He tucked it into a pocket as he put the rest of the letters away. A yawn broke over his lips, and he decided now would probably be a good time to head back. Maybe he could nap a little bit, maybe with Levi if he was lucky. Or maybe take a bath.

 

He left carefully, making sure the coast was clear before he slipped away from the vines against the wall. He entered the Sanctuary through the bathing house and tried to not look like he’d just been snooping about in some crypt below the east wall. He made it to his room with no incident and put the paper in his drawer next to the other. His robe, covered in dust and dirt was discarded and he slid on a new one. After making sure his hair was somewhat combed, he set out looking for Levi.

  
  


Levi was beginning to feel mildly irritated at how hard finding Eren was proving to be. He wasn't in the bathing house, or his room, or even the dining hall. Something like panic filled Levi’s chest as he peeked onto a veranda, only to find it empty.  Maybe he'd check back in Eren’s room again. As he turned, he let out a breath of relief at the sight of Eren walking down the hall toward him. Eren's hair was messier than usual, and he had his robe wrapped tightly around him. Levi scented the air carefully, concerned that something might be wrong, but all he found was a pleasing pine needle scent. 

“Eren!” Levi called. Eren looked up, a smile instantly lighting up his features.

“Hi, Levi. “ 

“Hey, I couldn't find you, where'd you run off to?”

“Oh,  just sleeping. Still tired from that Heat.” Levi watched Eren fiddle with his robe ties. 

“Hm.” he silently studied Eren’s face, who turned as delicate shade of pink and asked, 

“What? “

“Nothing.” Levi muttered, opting to change the subject. “Where are you headed?” 

“I was going to go take a bath.” Eren wouldn't meet Levi's eyes as they walked together. 

“Oh.  Mind if I join you?”

“What?” 

Levi had to stifle a chuckle at how big Eren’s eyes got. “You know. Conserve water.” 

“Isn’t  bathing.. kind of.. private?”

“Eren, I've seen you naked. And we’ve bathed together before,”

“Yeah,  but I was under the influence!” Eren  flustered. “I..but-it… that doesn't count!”

“Naked is naked.” Levi said, amused.”If you really don't want to, I can wait.” he said, bumping his hip into Eren’s. 

“Well,  I mean… I'm not opposed…”

“So you do want me to join you?”

“...Maybe.” Eren’s face was now a bright red color as he stared at the floor, chewing on his lip.

Levi couldn't help the small laugh that left his mouth. Eren pouted.

“It's not funny! Being naked is weird.”

“Personally, I think it's natural.” Cautiously, Levi slid his arm around Eren's waist, letting his scent reach out and comfort his Omega. Which sounded very nice when he thought about it. _ His Omega _ . He had to stop himself from purring at the thought.

“Well… well that's....” Eren floundered for words. 

“Eren,” Levi took a moment to wipe away a smudge of dirt on Eren's cheek. “Really, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can wait on the veranda.” Eren stared at Levi, eyes wide and mouth still pulled into a little pout. 

“Dammit, why do you gotta be all nice ‘n’ stuff?” Eren whined. “I want to take a bath with you, but that's just. .. I don't know…” Eren's distress rose into the air with his scent, and Levi quickly pulled Eren close, scent marking him and rubbing his head over Eren's.  

“Hey, hey calm down. It's just a bath.” 

“I hate this.” Eren's voice was awfully small against Levi's chest. “I hate feeling so helpless, hate how weak it makes me. I hate how much I like you, because I'm not sure if it's my dynamic or if I actually like you." Levi wasn't sure how to respond. Personally, he'd never been faced with that kind of dysphoria. Everything had been set in stone for him when he turned ten and, even before then, he was almost entirely sure he would be an Alpha. Growing up in the palace had him well prepped to present as any dynamic, but that was not the case for Eren. Eren had been thrust into this without any knowledge of how this was supposed to work, whatever “this” was.  And Levi had no idea how to comfort the trembling Omega clutching at his sleeves. 

He racked his brain, trying to come up with something to say, and only came up with,

“I'm sorry” which, even then, only offered a small amount of comfort. He heard Eren's breath hitch and felt the smallest of tremors in his Omegas shoulders. On instinct he let his scent pour out in a comforting aroma, and crooned deep in his chest. Eren's shoulders slackened, even as he still shook slightly.

Levi counted the seconds before Eren's voice broke. 28, 29, 30, 31—

“It's not fair!” Eren was truly crying then, albeit silent tears. “It's not fair that I had to leave my mom, or leave my job or-”  he sniffed, using the hem of his sleeve to wipe at his nose. “I still feel so helpless.” he took a breath, pressing a hand to his mouth. 

Levi felt helpless himself, unsure of how to help. But when Eren mentioned feeling that way, it got him thinking. 

“Eren. ..? “

“Hm. .? What?” Eren sniffed, trying to calm down. 

“Will you… can I. .. “ Levi felt mildly awkward. “May I-”

“What is it?” Eren was giving him a smile,  under the tears and puffy eyes. 

“I want to. .. pamper you.” Levi said, unsure of how else to phrase it. “ I want you to trust me, and to let me take care of you. Just for today. And if you decide you totally hate it-”

“Okay. “ 

“What? “ Levi almost didn't hear him. 

“That sounds nice, Levi. “ Eren smiled again and leaned against Levi, who began to pur at the contact. 

  
  


A few slightly awkward fumblings later, Levi was seated behind Eren in one of the more private pools, massaging a thick shampoo into Eren’s hair. Eren, in turn, was leaning back, nearly limp in his Alpha’s grasp, relaxing for what felt like the first time in a long while. He whined as Levi pulled away, the instinctual noise ripping from his throat. Levi froze and Eren swallowed, feeling hiss cheeks heat up. 

“It just… feels nice..?” he said quietly, scrunching his toes up against the smooth pebbles. 

“I'm sure it does.”  Levi said, returning to his task. He gently led Eren back into a laying position to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.  Eren sighed, staring up at Levi from the water, transfixed on the relaxed expression on Levi's face. Levi was back to massaging his scalp under the water, working diligently and quickly. He helped Eren up to sit when he was done, and leaned over the side of the pool to grab a sponge and a bar of soap.  Eren watched Levi's muscles in the stretch, mouth watering as the corded muscles moved against each other. Levi was certainly an attractive alpha, and now that Eren's troubles had calmed some, he could appreciate just how much of the Alpha was beautiful. Levi looked down at him, and a smirk lifted his cheeks. 

“Hey, “ Levi said, snapping Eren out of it. “You’re spacing out on me.” 

“What..?”

“You’re staring at me,” Levi said, taking his own time to study Eren’s eyes. 

“You’re just… so pretty..” Eren mumbled, chewing his lip. Levi stared at the motion, then leaned down closer and pressed a quick kiss to Erens lips. Eren’s reaction was somewhat delayed, his eyes closing then opening as he emitted a soft squeak a few moments later.  

“You-you-!” He stuttered, putting a hand to his mouth. 

“Yes.”

“We.. I... !”

“Yes, we did.” Levi gives a small laugh. “You alright there?” Eren’s pupils looked a little blown, his eyes wide as he stared up at Levi. 

“Do it again..?” he said, so quiet Levi almost didn't hear him. Levi smiled, and kissed him again, turning his own torso so he could properly give Eren the kiss he’d asked for. 

 

After drying off, Levi led his Omega onto the veranda and selected a circular lounge chair, curling up around Eren as the sun made a lazy decent. Eren quickly dozed off, surrounded by warmth and his Alpha’s scent. Levi ran his fingers  through Eren’s hair, scowling when he smelled Erwin’s approach. 

“What is it, Eyebrows?”

“We have some new information regarding our current investigation.” Levi glanced down to Eren, who slept peacefully, then nodded at Erwin to continue. 

“Phone records and account transfers show that there are several unmated Alphas within the military sending large sums of money to Nile Dok. They all are alphas who live alone. Several calls have been placed from Nile Dok’s personal phone to each of them. There are about 200 of these Alphas. “

“Do you think there’s some connection to Annie’s case?”

“There has to be. Disappearing Omegas, and Alphas who are transferring money? This is pointing to a trafficking case.”

 

Eren stirred from his dozing as Levi’s chest vibrated, words being quietly exchanged overtop his head. Alpha General Sandalwood was nearby, thankfully not close enough to muddle Levi’s scent. Eren blinked his eyes open, and yawned. 

“...correlation between living status and account transfers needs to be looked into, will you have Mike make a list of everyone that fits that description? We need to tack down who’s involved.”

“What description?” Eren asked, shifting as he tried to sit up. Levi stiffened for a minute, then relaxed. 

“I didn't realize you were awake.” he said. “Did Iwake you?”

“No.. what are you talking about?” he glanced up at Erwin, who looked scarily serious. 

“Nothing important.” Levi said. Eren frowned.

“Are you lying again?” Levi squirmed, trying to figure out how to keep this confidential information to himself and Erwin. 

“It’s classified.” Erwin said bluntly. “Sorry, Eren,” Eren groaned. 

“Leviiii.”

“I can’t tell you.” Levi said, feeling a little helpless. Eren huffed at this, and stuck his face back in Levi’s neck. 

“We’ll discuss this more later,” Levi told Erwin. “Thank you for informing me.”

“Of course. Sorry to disturb you.” He smiled, and left, taking his sandalwood with him. Eren pouted some more. 

“You really can’t tell me?” he whined. 

“Nope, sorry, sweetheart.” Eren’s ears turned red at the nickname, but settled back down against Levi’s chest.

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked. Eren shrugged, stretching and curving his body backwards, letting out a laugh as Levi ran his fingers quickly across the exposed skin. 

“St-stop!” Eren gasped, trying not the smile. 

“You’re ticklish.” Levi stated. “This is good.”   
“No, this is not good. And I’m not ticklish.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yes.”

“Whatever you say sweetheart.” Levi’s fingers crept along Eren’s stomach. 

“Leviiii.”

“What?” Levi grinned, tensing his fingers. 

“H-hey!” Eren shied away from Levi. Levi suddenly flipped, straddling the Omega on the bed and holding his wrists down. 

“Levi, let me up,” Eren said, trying to stifle the laughter threatening to break free of his throat. 

“Never.” Levi gowled, grinning and attacking Eren’s ribs. 

“L-levi! St-stah---staop!” Eren laughed, struggling to pull away, breathing hard. Levi had never heard Eren laugh so hard, and it was almost worth it to see eren give him a pouty look when he eased up. Actually, that was pretty cute too. Damn. 

 

“Food?” Levi offered, pulling back to simply sit on eren’s hips. Eren grunted, trying to sit up as well. Levi heard something like  _ dumb, heavy Alphas _ under Eren’s breath as the omega struggled for a second. 

“Yeah, sure.” Eren said, smiling up at Levi. Levi stared at his face, then reached out, and slowly kissed Eren, soft and gentle. Eren pulled away, his ears a red color. 

“Warn a guy…” he muttered Levi chuckled, and then reached down to scoop Eren up and carry him to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry this out kinda late, life got busy I'm sure you understand. Anyway! This fluffy bit got accidentally shoved in by yours truly, and this chapter was beta'd and edited by the lovely titanghoulsoul. They've been an absolute gem, and put up with me and my crazy writing schedule. Thank you so much!
> 
> So! We got some more info, any ideas as to what is going to happen next? Any ship requests? Theories? Comments, questions thoughts ideas concerns? I'm sure you've heard it before but I love hearing from you! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed. The Eren/Levi relationship will come soon (like next chapter) i promise.   
> thanks!


End file.
